


Septic Flames

by AquaBlue2799



Series: Septiplier Away? [1]
Category: Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe-MPREG, Atempted Murder, First work - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-08 09:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaBlue2799/pseuds/AquaBlue2799
Summary: Mark and Sean are both students at Rosewood Academy. Mark's boyfriend threatens Sean to stay away from his toy, which in this case is Mark. Sean falls for Mark, which leaves Aaron no choice to go after Sean's family. Yamimash tries to hold hostage Jack's sister Alison. Yami goes missing, the septiplier couple buries it behind them and continue life. Mark and Jack have their ups and downs, but will it be enough to face any danger thrown their way? Will their love be enough to bring them together?





	1. Jack

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on here, so I hope you all enjoy this first novel filled with twists and turns at every corner!

I grabbed my bag and looked over to my girlfriend of a year, Signe. Her newly blonde colored hair hung in ringlets scattered across her face. She was crying and her cheeks stained red, “I love you, Jack. Don't leave. I can change…” She tried to reach out for me.

“No, Wishu. I had enough of your games. This was the last straw.” I coldly said.

Walking to the door, I left her in decrepit area which was our room.

She didn't move, sat frozen to her spot. Her crying ceased and I heard a loud bang on the door.

I have given her seven chances and every one ended the same. I start to leave and she says she can change. Not this time, after the fact she tried to hide a guy she was seeing from me.

But, it wasn't exactly hiding per se. I knew him, he was my friend, my closest friend in St. Vladimir’s.

Dan Howell.

 

My eyes blinked open and I looked around the room, I was alone. No one here.

I read the clock on my right, 3:00 am. Classes didn't start for another five or six hours. I rubbed my eyes and decided I won't be able to sleep the rest of the night or morning.

I got up and walked over to the computer, reading the new comments on yesterday’s video. I got through three until I remembered to look at the clock again.

4:00 am. Three comments and an hour has passed? I really need to stop giving wordy replies, but I love my subs too much.

I passed over my stack of letters and fan art, fans have sent over the past week. Maybe I'll read some after I take a shower.

I grabbed my towel and some clothes, heading to the bathroom. There has to be another way to get her out of my mind. I guess it doesn't matter, Rosewood is going to change that.

Signe… She was the only one that understood me.

My name is Sean William McLoughlin, I am of Irish nationality. I aspire to be like the popular YouTubers, PewDiePie and Markiplier.

I thought of making videos as a hobby but then...time caught me off guard. One video every day...then two….then two and a vlog. I produced three videos day in, day out.

It became clear that I was spiraling into a hole, no way to get out. Executive decision had to be taken, apologies were made. I now made two videos a day.

I stepped out of the shower and dried myself off. Running my fingers through my hair, checking my appearance. I counted the gray strands of hair on my head, nine.

In total, thirty. I have been stressing myself to the core. Trying to keep my subs happy and content with my videos, I didn't bother to check on my well-being.

I dressed quickly, grabbing my keys and sprinting down the hall. I managed to make it to breakfast, stealing a cappuccino by the stand.

Sitting down at the same table, I started to open my book. Looking at all of the papers from past days. Filled with words and emotions, they made a poem.

“Jack! Get your head out of that book!” Someone crooned.

It startled me, jumping out of my seat. I looked up and saw Phil smiling at me. He sat in front of me and pulled the book away from me, reading the pages.

“Phil! Give it back!” I said.

He laughed, “Oh, come on! Jack, why do you waste your time on this?”

My friends don't understand why I write poems or mixes of songs I have heard. Sitting next to Phil is Dan. “Here, Jack.” He handed me my book.

I reached to grab it and touched Dan’s hand. Heat rushed to my face and I looked away, clutching the book in my hands.

I am confused on my sexuality, I thought I was gay then I met Signe. So I thought maybe I was straight. But I guess I am bisexual. That is maybe what I am.

“Dan! How could you! Wishu was mine, I loved her!” I screamed at him.

He raised his hands in truce, “Jack. I am sorry, I knew that but I couldn't push her away.” He mumbled.

Dan sighed and looked me in the eyes, “I didn't like her, Jack. You know that.”

I leveled my gaze to his, “So you decided to fuck her!”

Dan growled and pushed me. His force pushed me against his wall, making me gasp.

“I did not. I like guys, I am gay.” He stated.

I looked at him in pure hatred, I wasn't thinking clearly. But I wanted Signe.

He wrapped his hands around mine and placed them above my head. Dan leaned in and kissed me on the lips.

Struggling with all my body, I fought back. I felt his icy breath mix with my hot tempered one, pushing him back.

“I love you, Jack. I always have, Signe came between us…”

Arin and Danny sat next to Phil’s left. Which left two seats on either side of me. Mark and Yami haven't arrived yet, probably having a ‘late start.’

I started writing in my book and Mark sits on my right while Yami sits on my left. I felt uncomfortable sitting in between them, despite the fact I have a huge crush on Mark.

“Alright, guys! Let’s play Cards Against Humanity!” Arin and Danny both said.

They brought out the white and black deck of cards and gave them to Mark who was going to shuffle them. “I’m not going to play, I have things to do.” I said, looking down at my book.

I snuck a glance at Mark, his head bent down shuffling and dealing out white cards. His black hair, short and cropped reminded me of a duck. His thin square glasses on the bridge of his nose were falling slowly off. His skinny but well-muscled body strained against the white button down shirt and blue blazer. His black tie hung loosely from his neck.

I decided to draw him.

Mark Fischbach, also known as Markiplier to his adoring fans. His good looks and deep voice made every person irresistible to his body. That is what every person looks for in Rosewood, physical traits never the personality.

I did a rough sketch and went back to my poem I was writing before.

We were all YouTubers, just not as big as Mark. Arin and Danny are a pair to make their channel called Game Grumps. Phil and Dan had their own separate channels which are AmazingPhil and danisnotonfire, but they do collabs together and made DanandPhilGAMES. Yami, or Aaron his real name, goes by Yamimash; which also happens to be Mark’s boyfriend.

Just my luck to sit between the new couple, by that I mean the most lovey dovey people at this table. I kept writing, keeping my head low when I heard Yami speak to me.

“Whatcha doin there, Jack? Writing to your girlfriend?” Yami laughed menacingly.

I growled, “None of your business, Yami. Or should I say Aaron?” I retorted back.

He stopped and got up, pushing my book out of my hands. “Oh! Sorry, didn't see your hands there.” He smiled and wrapped his arms around Mark.

I sighed and stood, no one believes me that Yami is cruel and despicable. I gathered my stuff and headed to my room.

Did it matter anymore? Yami would do anything to keep Mark, I knew that. Just like two minutes ago, everyone knew of my crush on Mark except for him. I opened my door and dropped my bag, going to the computer.

I glanced at the letters and fan art, grabbing some of the papers and thumbtacks to post them on my wall. Fans loved me, the Irish YouTuber that screams at games. All of that, pushed me to become better and not care about real life.

After about an hour of putting up drawings and sketches, I turned my letters, opening the first one I saw.

Jack,

Thank you for all you do and I wish for the chance to meet you at this year’s PAX East. I have recently stumbled on your channel by accident and watched your video the day of. I mean it when I say that I am glad to have come across you and grown to think of you as a friend. Continue to make videos and stay a boss for us. We love you, Jack.

I smiled at this, fans came from everywhere. Even by accident, I cherished every single one of them. They were my friends and I wished to meet all of them. But, being a YouTuber got in the way. Almost like a celebrity of some sort.

I opened my book and settled on the sketch of Mark. His eyes were reserved and alight with happiness. He was wearing the same outfit as before, business-like. I grabbed a charcoal pencil and shaded around his torso to give the effect of dark spots in the sunlight.

Then I focused on giving the sun to shine upon Mark, lighting his dark hair and making his eyes light brown. Guaranteed it's only a sketch but I thought it was coming out well.

A loud knock came from my door and I shoved the paper in between the camera and the computer monitor.

I was face to face with Mark, “What are you doing here, Mark? Did Yami let you roam around without your leash again?” I said.

“Funny... So what are you just doing cooped up indoors? Why don't you hang out anymore?” Mark asked me as he leaned at the doorway.

“Because, I have to record videos and study. What is it to you? All you do is spend your time with Yami.” I growled.

“Well of course I spend majority of my time Yami. He's my boyfriend! But I have a life and friends too, like you. I'm not with him 24/7. We haven't hung out for a while and I thought maybe you'd want to go out with us.”

“No. I don't want to come between you two. Not anymore.” I turned away from him.

I heard the rustle of paper being pulled out.

“Come between us? What?! What do you…” Mark trailed off as he held up my sketch of him. He stayed silent staring at it.

“NO!!!!! You shouldn't touch that!” I screamed.

Mark kept staring at the picture. I pulled it out of his hands, “Get out, Mark. Yami is probably looking for you.” I placed the picture down on the desk.

“Yeah...Yami.” He whispered.

Mark left the room, turning toward the drawing. I glanced at any smudges that might have appeared. Slight marks were visible. I grabbed the pencil again and fixed it. 

“Jack, wake up. You’ve fallen asleep my boi.” Jared nudged me.

By the time, I realized I had fallen asleep at my desk. I nodded at the New Zealand YouTuber and I felt his arm around my waist. He helped me move from the desk to my bed. I tucked my arms in my shirt and pulled up.

Jared or his nickname Cynical, is a Kingdom Hearts gamer. His channel, The Gamers Joint, follows up on the news of KH , games, storyline, lore, everything.

I lied down on my bed, curling into a fetal position. Jared and I were never supposed to room together, but his girlfriend Kayla also threw him out. We grew to becoming friends by the similarity of coming from different countries.

He also knew about my nightmares every night, I get shaken awake throughout the night because I talk from my dreams.

Now, he has grown used to it.

“I know your secret, Jack. You can't have him.” Yami snarled.

I got up and stood in front of him. “Who says I can't?”

Yamimash was shorter than me, he made it up by his snarky attitude. I wasn't afraid of him, not at all...until…

“Mark is mine, I have everything of his.” He scrutinized me. “All you are is a drunk, like father, like son.”

How did he know? Did he know?

“Jack, if you go against me...the consequences are dire, not only for you...but your family as well.” Yami grinned.

I sighed, “What do I have to do?”

Yami patted my head like a dog. “Good boy. Now, you have to do is never speak to him again. If he speaks to you, break off your friendship. Failure to do so, Alison will be the first.”

Ali. No. “Yes, Yami.” I whispered.

“What was that you said, Jack? I don't like secrets.” Yami prodded.

“Yes, Yami!” I said.

He smiled, “Excellent. Thank you for understanding my predicament with you. In fact, we will make a great team one day..that is if you don't disobey me.”

 

“Jack! Wake up!” Danny called out from his seat.

“Wha…” I rubbed my eyes, “What were we talking about?”

Everyone looked at me worriedly, Yami spoke up. “Maybe Jack isn't feeling alright.” He glared at me. “Right, Jack?”

I gulped. “Yeah...I didn't sleep well last night.” I lied.

“Maybe you should go to sleep in your room, Jack.” Phil suggested.

Dan got up. “I'll make sure Jack gets there safely.”

I stood up and grabbed my book, following Dan out.

“You should tell Mark about Yami, Jack.”

“I can't. He threatened my family.”  
“All the more reason to. Mark wont let Yami control you like that. Or he used to..”

Dan pulled out my keys and opened my door.

“Look. I'll get Mark to meet us at your dorm after breakfast.” Dan said.

I nodded and grabbed my keys from him. I saw Dan walk down the hall and I shut my door. What could I possibly say to Mark for him to believe me?

I waited out until breakfast finished by tidying up the dorm, Jared mostly kept his side clean. This morning he was in a hurry.

I checked the clock, 8:30 am. Breakfast is over and Jared might come back. I reached for my phone and sent a quick text, praying he sees it.

I heard three knocks shortly after, Dan and Mark! Shit! “In a minute!” I said.

I gathered up my drawings and hid them, once everything was to my liking. I went to open the door. “Where’s Dan?” I asked Mark.

“He had something to do.” Mark said.

I invited him in, unsure of what to do. Should I tell about Yami?

“Mark, have you noticed anything off about Yami?”

“He has been a bit off recently. I’m not sure if I should be fully concerned. I mean, you know Yami. He’s sensitive about everything.” Mark smiled, thinking about his “perfect” boyfriend.

I started to fidget with my fingers, “What if he is planning to hurt a number of people, by my actions?”

Mark looked at me, perplexed. “Yami? What do you mean Jack? Yami wouldn’t hurt anyone.” I could hear the doubt in his own words.

I took a deep breath and started again. “Yami threatened my family if I disobey him. I am not supposed to be talking to you but I am to tell you this.”

“I can’t believe it Jack. Why…” He struggled to process what I was telling him. “Why would he do that?!” 

“Remember what I told you yesterday? About me getting in between you guys? Well, it has something to do with that.” I confessed but not saying the entire truth.

He leaned back against the wall. “Jack, I feel you are lying to me. Making Yami seem like a monster.”

I sighed, “Then go ask him yourself.”

He started to leave, “Maybe I will.”

I watched him leave and I sat down on my bed, covering my face. What did I just do? I put my family in danger all because of this. I went over to my little refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of scotch.

Pouring the liquid in a glass, I sat down at my computer and went over more fan mail before class.

Jack,

There are so many things I like to tell you. I guess that is why I am writing this. First of all, I love the way you keep us entertained. Second, I would like to see you collaborate with Markiplier.

I stopped reading. There was once a time where I would have gladly collaborated with Mark, but things weren't right between us. All because of Yami.

You are very passionate about your work and we appreciate it. As I have watched your videos, I noticed more gray in your hair. Might I suggest a change? Like a hair dye?

I looked around the desk, I pulled out a hair dye bottle. The letter came with it. Might as well, so I can stop looking at the gray hairs. Should I dye it now?

Jared came in and grabbed his bag, “Hey, Jack. Are you up for class today? You haven't been showing up lately….” He trailed off on his words.

I shook my head, “No, Cyn. I fucked up and I don't know how to make it better.”

He dropped it and closed the door. “Jack. What happened? Was it because of your dream?” He looked at the bottle in my hands.

Jared tugged on the bottle for me to let go. “Jack. Say something, boi.” He pleaded.

Another tug. I felt the bottle slipping from my hands and him straightening me in the seat. I held up the dye bottle, “Can you help me dye my hair?” I managed to say.

He nodded, “Of course, Jack. Don't worry, it's going to work out. You’ll see.”

I didn't respond.

He sighed and started to work on it.

Alison will be the first. I couldn't let anything happen to her, I needed to come up with an excuse to leave. I have to go to Ireland.

Before Yami does.

Malcolm, Alison, Ma...they all mean something to me. After all, they are my family. Family sticks together in the face of danger.

“Jared...could you do me a favor?” I asked.

“Sure, Jack. Anything you need.”

I remembered the look of Alison’s face when I last saw her. Which was not that long ago, Just before I started Rosewood.

“I need you to tell Dan that I left for Ireland, he knows what I mean.”

He took a deep breath, “Okay. Do you need help packing?”

I averted my eyes downward, “That would be nice.” Running my fingers through my new green hair, I smiled.

I went over to my computer and pulled up Skype, calling my friends.

Ryan, Justin, and Micah answered on the first ring.

“Hey guys! What have you guys been up to?” I greeted.

Micah said in surprise, “Neon green hair? Why?”

I didn't have a specific reason for the color.

“A fan of mine sent it to me.” I replied.

I hear one of your friends loves green, Jack. It might help.

Ryan and Justin smiled, “We love your look, Jack. It would have looked great on stage.”

I laughed, “In the back of you guys. I was drums remember?”

Justin grinned, “Nothing got past you, Jack.”

Raised to the Ground, our band consisted of the four of us. Ryan and Justin were guitar and bass. Micah was lead singer and I was drums. Micah was the main attraction, maybe Justin too.

I threw my hands up in the air, “Of course! Nothing can get past, ol’ Jackaboy!”

We continued to talk about plans and the guys got to meet Jared. I didn't tell them about my trip up to Ireland, I didn't want to worry them.

“Have you found anyone, Jack?” Ryan asked.

“No….” I whispered.

Justin screamed, “You do and you don't want to spill!”

I sighed, “There is this one guy...but he has a boyfriend. The guy is Mark, his boyfriend is Aaron or Yami. Anyways, Yami has been mean and ordered me to stay away from Mark. But it's hard since I like him, he threatened my family if I disobey him.”

They all growled in unison. “Not if we can help it! You might be living a different life over there, but you are one of us. We can do reconnaissance. Scope out the area and move your family away from him.”

“Thanks, guys. I’ll be there as soon as I can.” I logged off.

 

“Leaving without saying goodbye?” Dan said.

I closed my eyes, “Ali is in danger, Dan. Yami can’t hurt her.”

I shifted my weight in the airplane seat, trying to get comfortable.

“Mark asked about you. He was worried, like really worried.” He stated.

“Now, he knows I wasn't playing around.” I whispered to myself.

Dan paused for a moment. “Yami disappeared also. After I talked to Jared. But I feel he was gone before that.”

I froze, Yami was on his way too. I thought of the positives, Alison would be okay and...alive.

“Are you coming back after this?” Dan asked.

I decided to give him the truth. He was, after all, my closest friend.

“I don't know. I don't think I will if she is gone.” I sighed.

Dan sighed also, “Just be careful.” He whispered. “I love you, Jack.”

I opened the door of my house, the one I grew up in. The walls held nothing, not a trace of life. I looked around, remembering the way it used to be.

Justin, Ryan, and Micah followed behind me. They went ahead of me while I looked around.

I entered my old room and I saw on the farthest corner, blood stains. I stopped and stared at it, unable to tear my gaze from it. I must not think it’s Ali’s blood. Ali is alive. She has to be.

The blood started to harden, which meant it was fresh. I heard a small scream and a accented voice, I turned around. I ran from room to room, trying to find the noise. This time it came louder, I opened the trapdoor in the living room.

“Doesnt Ali want to know what her little whore of a brother has been doing? How he is ruining my life?” Yami seethed.

I crawled onto the ladder, stealthily going down. “You deserve misery, Aaron.” Alison’s bell tone voice responded coldly.

I heard a slap. “You dare call me by that awful name!”

I reached the bottom of the ladder, moving slowly. “She’s right, Yami. You deserve all of it.” I said.

Yami growled, “Show yourself, Jack! Don't hide behind darkness!”

I walked underneath the light bulb. “I'm not afraid anymore, Yami. Mark needed to know the truth.” I lifted my head, smiling.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ali tied to a wooden chair. They are coming, just a little while longer, Ali.

Yami’s eyes widened. “Y-You changed your hair..”

I pushed my hair to the side, “Oh! You noticed! I distinctly remember that Mark loves green. After this, I’ll be his. Yami lost, Jack wins.”

My bandmates moved and untied Alison. They walked slowly away. I had to distract Yami for a little while longer.

He charged forward, grabbing my shirt. “I won't lose to you!”

I looked at him, “It’s over, Yami. Face it. You lose.”

He looked at the chair where he kept Alison, finding it empty.

Yami sprinted away, “You tricked me!” Alison came in and hugged me. “Jack! I thought you wouldn't come!”

Our family wasn't the ones to be shocked after a near death situation. It was weakness, only room for strength. Stoic faces were all I see when I enter my mother's house.

Despite the situation, I showed my emotions. I held her tightly, “Alison. I would have lost you.” I started to cry.

Everyone crowded around us, familiar and friendly.

“Jack, I’ll be okay. You need to go back to Rosewood.”

“No. I need to be here.”

She grabbed me by the shoulders. “Rosewood needs you, this is your last year.”

I couldn't argue with Ali. She was right. I wiped away my tears and smiled.

Micah smiled at me, “Yami is gone, Mark is waiting for you to return.”

I imagined a future with Mark. I would be better than Yami, I would not control him like Yami did.

It gave me hope and courage to wait for Mark to make the first move.

But it also gave me doubt, what if he doesn't want me? What if he rejects me and only wants me as a friend?


	2. Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark confronts Aaron on his behavior, worries about Jack's whereabouts. Mark and Jack get into a argument. Jack confesses his love to Mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, BabyBlues! Ready for Mark's POV on the story? Eventually, things will heat up and feelings will not go unnoticed!

I wasted no time looking for Yamimash. I wrapped my arms around myself and sunk down huddling to myself. My black hair drooped over my face, obscuring my vision. Yes, that’s what was obscuring my vision and not the tears that were running down my face.

I didn’t want to believe Jack, but part me does. Does that make me a terrible boyfriend? Shouldn’t I take Yami’s side? I won’t find my answers just sulking away here in my room.

I pulled out my phone and sent him a quick text. “Can you swing by my room? I really need to talk to you.”

Yami was sometimes, to describe… difficult to be with, but he always responded to my messages quick. One of the few perks of being with him. “Sure Mark. I’ll be over in about 5 minutes.”

He’s on his way. I sat at the edge of my bed, clasping my hands together, and stared at the floor. It was a deafening silence. All I could hear was the creaking of a few floorboards. It slowly faded to a hushed ringing in my ears to a louder tone-deaf wailing. My room drifted away and I was lost in deep thought for a moment. Almost as if to foreshadow what is to come.

I don’t want to believe Jack is telling the truth, but I know Yami. But as if to reassure me not ever doubt him again, my thoughts became scattered at the sound of someone knocking at my door. I groaned softly as I stretched a little. Slowly opening the door, I let Yami in.

He pulled out my rolling chair from desk and sat in it backwards. “What do you want Mark?” He stated so forward.

“Yami…” I stammered a bit before proceeding. “I want you to tell me the truth. It’s not much to ask… if you’ve got nothing to hide.” I continued, saying the last part aside.

“Stop stalling and tell me Mark.” He commanded me.

“I-I heard something today Yami and I want you to tell me if it’s true.” Take a quick breath and stay calm. “I hear you planned on doing something bad to certain people. I hear you threatened to hurt someone.”

“Lies!” Yami was quick to deny. “Those are lies Mark and you should know that!” He growled at me. I had upset him again. I cowered away from him as he approached me. “Who told you this Mark Fischbach? Tell me!” He screamed at me.

It seemed always so odd when we argued. I knew I could handle myself around him when he was like this, but seeing his raw malicious gaze was what sent terror coursing through me. It was as if he somehow was saying, “I’m still capable of hurting you.”

“You tell me Mark now!” He continued as stumbled back toward the wall.

“It was… It was…” I am so sorry, but I have to. “Then go ask him yourself.” “It was Jack. Look Yami I-“

“Jack?! You actually believed Jack?! Jack is full of shit. And it just shows that you were stupid enough to listen to him.” Yami interrupted me. He backed up and snickered as if he said something funny. “You idiot.”

I glared at him. “Shut up!”

“You know what, Mark? I think we need space from each other.” Yami said as he left.

I tried to follow him but it was pointless. I knew better than to push him at moments like this. “Please don’t go Yami.” I whispered.

I didn't know what to feel, I wanted to go after Yami. What he said about needing space feels more permanent. I sat on my bed and touched my face, tears were rolling down slowly. That is all I can do, cry until I feel numb.

 

I sat down at the regular table with nothing in front of me, I didn't feel like eating.

“You look like shit, Mark.” Arin said.

I lied my head down on the table and flipped him off. “Gee. Thanks!” It’s no surprise I look like this. I spent the whole night crying until it was time for me to get ready for the next day. I didn’t even bother trying today.

Everyone was here, except for Jack, Yami and Dan. I expected Yami to not be here, but...Jack? Dan sat down next to me and announced to the group, “Jared informed me that Jack left Rosewood, he had a family emergency to attend to.”

I raised my head up and looked at him. “Wait Jack’s not here?” I thought back to what he said earlier. He threatened my family.

Dan looked at me, “Yeah, he left for Ireland not that long ago, maybe two hours ago at the most.”

Arin and Danny stopped looking at their phones to listen in. “Yami left campus too. He is going to Ireland as well.” Arin said.

Danny added, “I saw him packing his stuff and bribing the guard to let him out.”

Yami leaving the grounds, the same time as Jack. Coincidental and confusing, Jack was still wrong. Maybe Yami went to Ireland for something else. Jack could have left to go see his sister.

“I need to get a hold of them. I’ll talk to you guys later.” I walked off, dialing Yami’s number. It went straight to voicemail. Maybe he just turned it off for the flight. Next I tried Jack’s phone. It rang a few times, but he never answered. I tried him again. I started to worry if he was alright. “Come on Jack.” I muttered. Still no answer.

I tried again and this time he answered, “Hi, Mark.” He said.

“Jack!” I said, relieved that he answered. “I heard you went back to Ireland… I uhh was just wondering if you were okay.” I didn’t know whether or not to bring up Yami again. I honestly didn’t feel like arguing with him right now.

He sighed, “Not at the moment, I just saw my sister tied up in a chair by Yami...so all in all….I just need to rethink some things and I’ll get back to you. Okay?”

I didn’t want to think it could possibly be true but there’s no denying it. Yami is psychotic! “I’m so sorry Jack. I know I should’ve believed you but I didn’t want to accept that he could be… Jack, I didn’t mean for this to happen.”

He spoke softly, soothing. “Mark, this wasn't your fault. It was mine. I was the one that still wanted to be your friend despite Yami’s orders.”

“It is not your fault though. Yami didn’t have to be like that. You are my friend and he can’t tell me who to be friends with and who not to.” Well… now he can’t since we’re on a break.

“Well, I might come back to Rosewood tomorrow. I just need to say goodbye to some people here.” Jack said.

“Okay!” I smiled. “So I’ll see you soon then.”

“You bet, Mark.” He said.

 

A week. That’s all it took for Jack to come back to Rosewood. Yami completely avoided everyone, even me. He hasn't returned either. I know I shouldn't have assumed things are over but what other choice did I have?

Dan came up to me, “Jack is in his room. I thought that you should know.”

I did want to know, my best friend came back as he said he would, even if it was a week later. I would forgive his tardiness the moment I see him. I deserved to be happy and not mope about Yami breaking up with me by his excuse of a ‘break’.

I smiled at Dan, “Thanks, Dan. I’ll go see him right now.”

I meant to, I really needed to know if he was indeed okay. I trusted Jack more than anything and I should have believed him about Yami. I felt like I owed him this visit. I went up to my floor and knocked on the first door on the right.

“Jack! Are you in there?” I called out.

His roommate, Jared opened the door. “Who is it?” Jack’s voice said.

Jared looked at me then inside at Jack. He looked very uncomfortable, like there is something Jack and him know. “Mark.” He replied.

Jack’s voice got higher. “Invite him in, then. He can see what I look like now.”

Jared grabbed his keys and went around me. “Nice to finally meet you, Mark. Even if it isn't a proper one.”

He was going down the stairs before I had a chance to reply. I pushed the door open wider and looked for Jack.

In a week’s time, he changed drastically. His brown hair was now vibrant neon green, the side of his head is brown. The color of his skin is getting paler than normal. I had to remember that he is still my best friend and I need to stop looking at his hair!

I couldn't help but stare at my favorite color on him, it suited him well. “You changed your hair, Jack.” I obviously stated.

He looked up at me, “Yeah, I get that alot.” He paused, “Would you like to sit down?”

I nodded, walking over to sit next to him on his bed. “When did you get back?” I asked.

The light died a little in his cerulean blue eyes. “Yesterday.” He replied shortly.

I looked down at my hands, feeling a little betrayed. Doesn't he know that I worried about him for the past week, all of my thoughts were cut short because of him? Jack moved his hand to place it upon my chin, turning my face toward him. I forced myself to look at him, despite the hurt.

“There was a reason I didn't want to see you until now.” Jack started.

H-He didn't want to see me? But why? “Don't you see how this affected me! W-We used to talk about everything, Jack! Now, you didn't see fit to even tell me you came back to Rosewood!” I screamed. I was getting to personal on this subject. But we used to….we were close.

He dropped his hand and looked down. “You’re right, Mark. I should have told you but I couldn't.”

I interrupted him. “You couldn't what, Jack?! Tell me and I know where we stand as friends!” I said through blurry vision, I was starting to get emotional.

He sighed, “Mark. I dont want to be friends anymore...I dont want to hide this...I cant pretend to be happy around you when I feel sad.”

He’s giving up on us being friends? I looked down. Fight, you Irish bastard! I know you don't mean that! You can't do this to me! “Okay, Jack. I should leave then. There is nothing here for me, my friend is gone.” I got up and headed for the door.

I felt Jack’s hand around my wrist, holding me back. “Wait, Mark. That came out wrong. You didn't let me finish.” His voice turned sadder.

I turned around, crossing my arms. “You have two minutes.” I commanded.

He took a deep breath, starting over. “I don't want to be friends anymore, I want to be more than just that. I can't pretend to hide my feelings from you. When Yami was with you all I felt was depression. I wanted to be the one who woke up next to you, kissed you, hugged you, held your hand, I wanted to be yours.” He paused and reached out for my hand.

I relaxed at his words, his touch on my hand. Jack applied slight pressure on it and smiled. “That is if you want me, Mark. I can't force myself on you, as much I want to.” He grinned.

I smiled back, “I might just let you, Jackaboy.” Something about Jack, I couldn't quite place it…made my heart flutter. Yami never showed any heartfelt emotions, never gave me a spark. There was no flame for Yami, there was only a fire for Jack.

It was only spreading by the minute. Jack moved closer to me and our foreheads touched. “Mark...I want you to be mine and mine only.” He breathed.

His breath smelled like mint and a hint of nature. It reminded me of the woods behind our house in Cincinnati, where Thomas and I used to play. Before our parents got divorced.

He stood on his toes for a kiss, I melted into his embrace. Wrapping my arms around his waist and pulling him closer, I responded. Jack’s arms clung onto my neck, kissing passionately. Then he broke it. “I take that as a yes?” He smirked.

“Oh, shut up, Jack.” I smiled wide, pulling him in for another kiss.

He gladly agreed and I paid attention to what I felt.

Passion surged through my veins, making me weak. Light beams danced across my eyelids, sparks ignited in my heart. Kissing Jack woke up some feelings that I forgot that I even had.

I heard the door open and a male voice say, “Sorry, you two. But I need to get up in the morning.”

I looked behind me and saw Jared walking to his bed. I took a step back from Jack and started to blush quickly. Jack laughed and took my hand, leading me to the door. “Good night, Cynical.” Turning to me, “I’ll walk you to your room.” He smiled.

I was curious on Jared’s nickname. “Why do you call him Cynical?” I asked.

He closed the door behind us. “His fans gave him that name. He adopted it as his own.” He said.

Wait. “He’s a YouTuber?” I said. Jack nodded. I seemed to be learning a lot these days without a distraction. It was nice, aware of everything.

I stopped in front of my door, not that far from Jack’s. “Are you going to class tomorrow?” I asked. I knew the answer, no. He didn't have to show up since he was ahead in his work. But I did want to see him in class.

“I kinda have to now. I missed out on some work.” He paused, “Do you want me to?”

I nodded. “Then i’ll see you tomorrow, Markimoo.” He smiled and reached up to kiss me. It was short and sweet.

“See you tomorrow, Jackaboy.” I grinned.

He laughed. “Sweet dreams, you.”

 

I woke up the next day expecting it to all be a dream. I touched my lips. I could still feel his pressed against mine. I sat up for a moment until I decided it was time for me to get ready. I did a quick recording, another try not to laugh challenge. I left the video to upload as I took off to class.

I wasn’t even sure if I was going to see Jack. I didn’t think I was actually going to see him here today. It was already almost time for the bell when he finally stepped in. “Jack, you came!” I smiled at him. Our teacher turned to see who was talking.

He smiled back and sat in the desk next to me. “Of course, I keep my promises.” He started to grin, “Also the Dean ordered me to.”

I wanted to ask him about where we stand now, but I couldn't grasp the courage to. Then I got a stroke of luck, today we were going to be assigned partners for a project. The teacher went over the roll call sheet and started off calling out partners.

“Mr. McLoughlin, your partner will be Mr. Fischbach over to your right.” He said.

Jack turned to me while other people were getting assigned partners. “Do you know what is our topic, Mark?” He asked.

I shook my head, “No idea.”

The teacher looked at us again, speaking clearly. “As I was saying, before Mr. McLoughlin and Mr. Fischbach interrupted the assignment details by their conversation. I will pass around a bag and one of you will pick out a piece of paper and that will be your topic. You have to research both topic and give an example of how they relate. The assignment will be due by the end of the month, with a case study and a depiction of the topic.”

The rest of the time in class went by slowly, making me anxious to be with Jack. Our topic was internet addiction and the case study is going to based on us. Working in close proximity of one another, gave us moments to be a secret couple.

I touched Jack’s hand and giving a light squeeze before letting go. I wanted Jack to know I was anxious to be alone. “You can do better than that, Markimoo.” He whispered in my ear.

“Oh, I can but that is for the privacy of closed doors.” I snickered. I was being bold, not afraid of my actions. Jack knew that, I was only being myself.

He smiled, “I see. We can miss a few hours of class then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you soon, BabyBlues! More to follow in the next chapter! I would love to hear your opinion on it so far, just comment below.


	3. Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning, Jack bumps into a familiar enemy after spending the night with Mark. Later on, a confused and angry Jack talks to Mark, ending in a love triangle. After much deliberation, mind games, throwing knifes, secret notes, Jack still stays true to his love for Mark. Jack's birthday approaches, which commemorates the start of Septiplier!

There was something I was missing...but what was it?

I recalled my conversation with Dan a month ago. After a week of my breakup with Signe.

“You sound different, Jack. More formal.” Dan whispered in my ear.

I squirmed closer into his bare chest, his arms tightening around me. “Is that bad?” I asked.

He breathed for a moment, taking his time to respond. “Yes and no. You weren’t always like this. Ever since…”

I untangled myself from his embrace and sat on top of him. Angling myself to start again from where we left off. I felt nothing for him, I wanted the love I had for her gone. If only I can stop Dan from reaching the subject.

“Would you like to go again?” I said, forced.

Dan was at a loss for words. “Y-Yes...but…”

I pressed my finger to his lips, signalling to be quiet. “Shhh...Just let me fix all of it.” I smiled. “Whatever I do, don't scream.”

I started, giving extra force than needed. Everything was going to get better.

 

I felt myself being shook awake. I heard Mark’s voice. I was in his room.

“Good morning Jack. Are you awake yet?” He smiled at me. “You actually stayed. I thought you left.”

“No, I promised you I wouldn’t.” I replied, opening my eyes.

He took a moment to recall my promise. “Oh… yeah. I can barely recall anything. It's all a blur.” He said, still trying to remember every detail last night.

I looked at him, his hair was messy. I reached up to try and touch it, “Your hair is all over the place.” I said.

He broke focus. “My hair? Oh! Yeah. It gets like this all the time.” He tried smoothing it out, forgetting a few pieces making it only less of a mess.

I need to remember to not be as mindful of my words as usual.

I crossed my arms, “I wanted to fix it.” I complained. Honestly, I sounded like a brat. A whiny, complaint brat. But it's fine. I just wanted to touch it, it was one of the many things I loved about him.

He laughed and smiled at me. “Here.” Mark rested his hand and made it a mess again. He seemed to be mouthing something about, “For power.” Mark had this facade that when his hair was messy, fixing it to be more messier would grant him extra powers. But only for video games.

“There. Do I still look good?” He teased.

I grinned, “Not if you have the Luck of the Irish on your side!” I joked. I reached up and tangled my fingers in his hair, fixing it to his “ducktail” hairstyle. I put my hands down and smiled, “There, you look perfect. No one is able to resist you now.” I pulled him closer.

He blushed a light pink. “No one… not even you?” He asked as he wrapped his arms behind my head. “Or do I need the luck of the Irish for that?” He smirked slightly at me.

I laughed, “Nope!” I wanted to kiss him, but I was afraid. I wished I was that confident to do that, being able to do it without reminders. But I wanted things to go slow. “I find you very tempting.”

“Tempting?!” He exclaimed. “Well that's a first. I've never been that before. I-I like it.” He smiled. I heard him whisper the word, “Tempting…” To himself as if it was a mystery of what it meant.

I tried to sound nonchalant, “Well, I could have said sexy, but it's too early in the morning.” I teased.

“Well… I.. uhh…” He gave a small laugh as he stumbled with his words. “T-That’s just me. Sexy M-Mark!” He laughed more and turned now more of a reddish shade.

Being with Mark, I felt happy but also doubtful. I had no doubts but I had them. Every time he held, kissed, touched me, I had the sensations tripled. I became sensitive to his touch, I yearned for it.

I got up and kissed him, “I’ll see you later, okay?”

He smiled, “Okay. I’m going back to sleep.”

I grabbed my keys, “Sweet dreams, Markimoo.”

I let myself out, passing by a boy my age. I didn't take a look at him but his voice sounded familiar. A british accent with a hint of malice. “I told you I won't lose to you. I am back to reclaim what is mine.”

I continued on my way to my room, feeling stumped at the words. The voice sounded right, a clouded memory in my mind. Where did that voice come from? Where have I heard it before?

I got ready to start the day in my room, picking out a comfortable outfit. My heart beat faster by that voice, recalling the memory. How come I can’t remember it? I headed to the cafeteria, only to be shocked by what I saw.

Yami at our table, sitting next to Mark. He looked up from Mark’s kiss and smirked. “Missed me, Jack? I definitely missed being with everyone, especially my boyfriend.”

I held back my tears as I saw Mark kissing him repeatedly, like nothing ever happened between us. I sat down on Mark’s right and swallowed the bile rising in my throat.

I grinned, “So where do you want to start?”

“I want to start out nice and slow and then I want it rough.” Mark sat up and rest his arms on my shoulders.

“Okay, Mark.” My fingers curled abound his shirt and pulled up, his arms following me. It was going to be easy, it's just steps, right? After all, it was pleasure I would like the outcome.

His shirt floated down to the floor, forgotten. His kiss started soft then grew intense on my lips. I smelled his intoxicating scent, coconut and pine, forest and tropical. I pulled off my shirt and kissed him on the lips, forcing him to respond the way I was.

I touched his back and pulled him closer, making him gasp lightly. I wanted him, I yearned for him. The feelings were still there. Mark grabbed my hair, his lips trailing down from my neck to my collarbone. Yes, the feelings were still there. The passion I felt for him….

This was stronger, it felt like fire burning. I kissed him and he pulled me to lie down. I guess he was the dominant one, I didn't mind, I was losing myself within his kiss. Devil’s kiss. The kiss of Death, my Mark. My fallen angel…

He stretched his palm out to feel my stomach, then he went lower to unbutton my jeans. His swift movement had them off in under a minute. 

His hand went for my penis grasping it firmly, his eyes never strayed from mine. Complete contact, both physical and mental. “Alright, Jack. Why aren't you talking to me? Is something wrong?” Mark asked, both low and heavy.

“No, Mark. I am just enjoying this, all of it. I want to savor it, cherish it.” I replied, trying to think of how we got here. His hands moved back to my face and kissed me again, touching me tenderly and carefully. He fixed himself and sat up, applying pressure on my hips. No….it's going to make me lose everything….

“Sean...I love you.” Mark whispered. He took off his jeans too.

Sean, my name. I need to remember who I am, no matter if his love makes me. “I love you, Mark. So much….” I whispered, breathing heavy.

He started moving back and forth on my hips, thrusting. This was it, this moment I wanted for a while now. There is going to be just me and him for the rest of our lives, always in a life filled with passion.

His mouth searched for mine, thrusting continuously. Mark and me, fire and ice. I kissed him when he finally decided to find me.

It was all of a sudden when I felt him, inside. I gasped and gripped him by the arms, my breathing staggered. My heart beat faster and faster, it felt like it was going to burst. I wanted him to stop, it was too much…. But I wanted for him to never stop.

“Tighter.” I said.

He responded and gripped me by the arms tight. I smiled, feeling pleased.

There were no comparisons to this and something else. This felt like every nerve in my body was set humming with electricity, short circuiting my movements. I didn't mind, I wanted to enjoy it, moving would mess it up.

I felt like Mark was made for me, specifically. I was his missing piece, fitting together. Our love intensified.

Looking back now, I thought that Mark really loved me. But he wants Yami instead, I’ll never be able to be with Mark with Yami in the way. That will always be the way and how it will always be.

The bell rang and I was the first one out of there, I can feel my heart breaking in two. I couldn’t believe Mark was going to take him back like that! What we had...it's nothing anymore. I know where I stand now.

“Jack, can we talk?” Mark called out from outside the door.

I couldn't reach my voice, everything is falling around me.

What could Mark possibly say to me now? That night meant nothing to him, since Yami is back. He can go back to a controlled boyfriend while I watch the destruction. I loved him, yet I can't feel anything.

Mark twisted my love for his own pleasure…and I let him. He knocked again, persistent. “Jack? Are you there?”

I walked over to open the door, “What do you want, Mark? You chose to be Yami, now go to him.”

“Jack. It’s not that. I do love you. I honestly do.” He dropped his gaze in shame. “I know I’ve done wrong by leading you on though. I love you and Yami.”

I growled, “Then leave and never come back. You have chosen to be with Yami and now it will be like it once was. Where I watch you and him be happy and I be miserable.” I turned away, wiping away my tears. “I can't share you. Not with him.”

“I didn’t want it to be this way. I don’t know what I want right now, but I don’t want to just toss you aside you mean nothing.” Mark rested his hand on my shoulder. “I know begging won’t do anything but I ask you as a friend.”

I couldn't look at him, “Please leave. I love you too much to even ask you to do that.”

I felt him let go of my shoulder and hear him taking off. “I really do love you Jack.”

The door closed and I let myself fall to my knees to cry. I didn't want to believe that Mark love me when he was with Yami, but he wouldn't have tried to contact me like just now.

What was I going to do? Should I let Yami control my life as much as Mark’s? I couldn't, but I did. He was holding the one I love for his own personal actions, making me suffer.

I looked at the clock on my computer and managed to get up. Wiping away my tears, I read the time. 9:30 am. Class was twenty minutes in, I walked slowly to the classroom.

I peered in the window of the room and saw Yami and Mark working together on our project, it was supposed to be me and Mark...now he ruined the project for me as well. They were laughing and going over the topic.

Walking back to my dorm, I saw a note on the door. In Yami’s handwriting, it said:

Think you can best me in my game I have created for you? I will always be one step ahead of you and there is nothing you can do about it. If you like to try to win Mark’s heart from me, then meet me at this spot in an hour.

I looked at the address for a moment and crumpled the note in my hand. There was no way I was going to let Yami win Mark. He is mine. I love him.

Prior to meeting Yami, I bought a knife. I didn't want to be unprotected if he decided to bring a weapon. Strapping it to my leg, I went inside.

“Ah, Jack. Look at you, coming to fight for the one you love?” Yami said, walking forward.

His back was turned to me, I couldn't see his face. I can make my move, just throw the knife at his back. I responded to him, “You don't love Mark. You don't care about him like I do.”

“Like you did with Dan? You used him.” He stated.

I flinched, recalling my memory.

“Jack, stop. This isn't you.” Dan said.

I grinned, “Oh, but you love me this way. I am only doing what is commanded me to do.”

Dan pushed the hair out of my face, “I know I love the Jack I see. The one who is happy, excited, and passionate about life itself. You were positive about everything.”

I sighed, “Bored now. You are starting to bore me with all this affection.” I got up and went to my mirror.

Dan sat up, looking down. “You used to be happy about this. Whenever I gave reasons why I love you.”

I looked at myself. I could see a dark gloomy version of me, the one who was center of my life. Cut one and you cut the other. This Jack looked angrier, more dark. His brown hair stuck up in the middle, like a tail. Like Mark’s hair. His blue eyes were royal blue, dark ocean water.

“I don't even know who you are anymore.” Dan whispered.

“Or how you loved Signe, but never fought for her. You let Dan have her.” Yami grinned. He was messing with my mind and pleased that it was working.

“Why is it that I see you messing around with my best friend, Wishu?” I asked her.

“You don't give me what I want!” Signe cried out.

“That doesn't give you the right to sell your body to Dan!” I screamed at her. I caught her in bed with him, moaning from the pleasure and satisfaction. Something I failed to give her, only Dan can provide.

“Where are you going?” Signe whispered.

“Does it matter? Dan can love you because I failed as a lover.”

I growled, “Stop it, Yami.”

He said, “You are like me, there is no denying it. Why do you still care for him when he loves me?”

“I love him.” I said, firmly grasping the knife in my hand. 

“Ah, but love is an illusion. A trick of the mind. Chemicals in the brain increase and decrease to the right level, making the person foolishly think it's love they're feeling.” Yami believed .

I pulled the knife from my leg and threw it straight at his face. Yami immediately touched his face, blood seeped from his cheek.”You bastard! You made the wrong move, I am not backing down on making Mark mine.” He screamed.

“Good, I don't like it when someone forfeits. Makes them weak.”

 

“TOP OF THE MORNIN TO YA, LADDIES!” I screamed. “My name is Jacksepticeye and I am going to read some of your comments!” I threw my hands up in the air.

I never have done something like this, it was a start of a new era of my videos. Especially my intro, all in a matter of days I came up with it.

I started to read the first comment when my phone buzzed, Mark was calling. I sighed and turned off the camera, answering. “Hey, Mark.”

“Hey Jack! I was wondering if you were busy?” He asked.

I rolled my eyes, “Does being in a middle of a recording count?”

“Uh...yeah. But I wanted to take you out for dinner tonight! Since it's an occasion.” He hinted.

What was he talking about? I looked over at my calendar, it's February seventh. “Happy birthday, Jack!” My friends called out from the door. Arin and Danny, held out a present. “From all of us, that are present of course!”

I looked back to my computer, “Sorry, all the guys are here. Where do you want to go?” I asked Mark.

“Cracker Barrel, 7:00.” Mark said.

“Okay. See you there.” I hung up.

By the time me and Mark met up outside the campus, it was already seven. He said that we didn't need our cars, we were going by cab. He produced a medium sized box, anxious for to open it.

It was a green drum set, just like the one I had back home. The designs on the drum were the band’s symbol.

“Happy birthday, Jack. Now you are eighteen.” Mark kissed me softly.

I continued to stare at it, “I love this, it's perfect.”

“You don't know anything about Cracker Barrel do you, Jack?” He asked, changing the subject.

“Yes, I never been there.” I smiled softly.

“Well you are in for a treat! I love Cracker Barrel! I can't wait to show you!” He grinned and started tugging me to go.

“Where did all this enthusiasm come from?” I laughed and we got inside a cab, driving to Cracker Barrel.

“This man doesn't joke about only the best of establishments when it comes to fine dining!” He obviously was joking.

I laughed and we got off. “Well, I will see if it is up to the fine dining standards myself!” I smirked.

“I am insulted! I wanted to take someone special somewhere special.” Mark held the door open in an attempt to impress me. 

I sighed and walked in. “I’m sorry that I insulted you. I probably would enjoy it.” I was shocked that he was trying to impress me, but I felt like I didn't deserve it.

He relaxed a little. “It's fine. I overreact sometimes.” We got a table quickly. “I should be the one to apologize. You've never been here and I'm ruining your first impression.”

I sat down and brushed it off. “It's okay, Mark. I’m not picky when it comes to places to eat.”

I looked down at the menu in front of me, there were some foods I have never even heard of. They all looked good, I looked up at Mark. “Do you know what you want, Mark?” I’ll order what he has, since he has been here before.

“Oh uhh… I'll order…” He looked over the menu carefully. “Crisp pork belly with roasted vegetables.” He answered.

“I’ll order the same, it looks good.” I put the menu back down and called the waiter over. I ordered our food with some drinks. I gave him the menus and looked back at Mark. “So...what game have you been working on lately?” Smooth move, smart way to start a personal conversation.

Was it hard as Alison told me it was? Being somewhere with a person you love and trying to make small talk around strangers? I tried so hard not to bolt for the door, I felt so uncomfortable being here around people I don't know. But I am doing this for Mark, I cared for him.

I was Mark’s special person, that’s a big deal to me. If I took someone special to a place I absolutely thought was sacred or loved by me, it would be Mark. I would do everything with Mark if I had the choice. I was already traveling with him like we agreed to do together, so the others will fall in place when the time comes.

If I remembered correctly, he likes to play the guitar possibly. I bought one for him, it was in a case. Oh, thank god he hasn't found it yet. It's going to be a hard time explaining that. its his present, a small token of my affection.

“I've been playing this game called ‘Oxygen Not Included’ and I've gotten into it. What about you Jack?” He asked.

Honestly, I couldn't remember. “A Night in the Woods.” I looked at him, trying to light the mood up a bit. “Mark?” I asked.

Am I someone special to him? Should I tell him the gift already or wait until we leave? It wasn't just about me and my birthday, it was about him too. I tried to imagine someone else in his place right now, I couldn't think of one. It's always been him, my best friend, my boyfriend.

I sent a quick text to Alison. “Cracker Barrel, Guitar, Hotel. Ten minutes.”

Instant reply back, “Okay, meet you there.”

“Mark, I-I-I have something to say. About us, about my birthday….” I looked off, I can't find the right words to say. Whenever I’m with him, I found myself. 

Before us, my life was insignificant. I couldn't care less if I ate, slept, I just did nothing. Day by day, my self was cut from me. The strings were cut, snip, snip, snip. I float off into the distance, out of life itself. Then I talked to Mark, the days became meaningful, something to cherish. We dug deeper into our past and thought about the future, he brought me back to life.

Those strings, once were thread now cables. Strong, red cables held me to the earth, I had a purpose to fulfill. Those cables tethered me to one person, the one sitting before me now. There were never enough words for me to explain how much I love Mark. I think that is why I just looked away, expecting him to reply and change the subject.

Mark, I didn't deserve him. He was too pure, too innocent. But his voice, his deep, rich voice sounded like a fallen angel. His heart was still pure, angelic...there would be some darkness in there, everyone has a dark side. If he sounded like a fallen angel, looked like an angel then there is no room for me. Could there? I don't know, he was out of my reach. He thought too highly of himself, where would I be in his world?

“What about your birthday Jack? Did you want to do something else? It's fine. We could do something else.” He reached over and held my hand. “It's all about you today.”

“Mark, I thought about what you gave me...the drum set. It must have been a lot of money…” I swallowed my fear of him, being hurt by my selfishness.

“Well I wanted to give you something that would be personal. It doesn't matter how much it was.” He smiled, hopeful that I love it.

I looked down, wishing Ali would come with the guitar. “Okay, I love it. The thing is...I feel I don't deserve it or you…” I paused. “You are so happy, and I always think of the worst things. You, bright, happy, joyful… Its seems like everything is just out of my reach.”

He frowned and held my hand tighter. “You do deserve me. No… you deserve better than me. You have gone through so much and this is your opportunity to at least try happiness. I only try to be happy because I know what it's like when life kicks you down. I used to be miserable and at a point I-I… I was ready to quit. It was because I had friends to help me. That's why I didn't quit and YOU… You suffered more than I did with no one and you've done great. I'm the fortunate one to have you. I'm not always happy and joyful. You just make me like that.” He looked down, and smiles softly. “You really do make me happy Jack. I don't care if you're always happy or sad. I still want to be with you.”

Alison replied, “I'm here. Where are you?”

“In the corner, the booth.”

I looked at Mark, she was here. She can make my problem go away. “Mark, remember the guitar you wanted a week ago?” I didn't show my excitement, I wanted to see his face before I show.

He took a moment and remembered what I was talking about. “Yeah. I been wanting to learn recently.” He smiled at the thought. “Why?”

I saw Ali with the case in her hands, I waved her over. “It would mean a lot to me if you would take it.” Ali sat the case next to me, smiling. “I had it customized just for you. Just because I felt awful about the drum set I got you this.” I pushed the case next to him, smiling a little. “It’s yours. You can learn on it.”

His face lit up. He was staring excitedly at the guitar and rushed over to hug me. “Jack, thank you so much. I don't deserve someone like you. I love it Jack! I love you!” He let go, and was still in shock.

I laughed at his childish behavior, he was like a kid receiving a present on Christmas. “Just to be even for the present you got me.”

“You didn't have to though. I can't believe you did this. This is so thoughtful.” His voice became unstable and he started to cry tears of joy. “You're always thinking of me. Even on a day that should be about you.”

I wrapped my arms around him, signalling for Ali to leave. “Mark, please don't cry.. I didn't mean for you to cry.” I put my fingers in his hair, stroking it softly.

He wiped away his tears and leaned his head on me. “I'm sorry Jack. I've always been the crying type.” He let out a small laugh. “It wasn't bad crying though. I'm overjoyed Jack.” He started to calm down.

He was strong, but when his dad died...his crying got worse. I didn't know how it felt to lose a parent, but I did lose them as a family member. His was permanent, mine was for the moment.

I smiled, “There you go, cheer up. I’ll be waiting for a song for you to play me one day, you can start working on getting lessons from Chica.” I teased.

“I am not worthy to learn from the great punk dog! But I will play a song for you. Maybe I could even try to write you one. Just don't blame me if it's a piece of crap.” He laughed.

I grinned, “I’ll use it for blackmail then. I’ll try to show all your fans on how bad of a songwriter you are!” I touched his face and rubbed his cheek with my thumb.

He started to blush slightly. He wrapped his arms around me. “Oh no. My fans will see me failing miserably at something. How will I ever continue?” He stared up at me and stood up next to me so I would be almost level with him.

Of course, he would do this. Try to think it doesn't affect him, his ego won't be wounded. Asshole. “You know how much I think of you being tall?” I narrowed my eyes.

“You're the only one that makes me okay with my height Jack.” He smirked at me, proud that he's at least a little taller.

Try this one on for size, Mark. I looked at him and pulled his face down to be level with me. I leaned forward and kissed him, parting his lips in shock. I thought he would at least be a little surprised by my assault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment below on what you think of the story so far. See you soon, BabyBlues!


	4. Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark asks Jack to be his boyfriend, goes to Ireland for a visit. Jack introduces Alison. Mark breaks the news to Momiplier about Jack.

I went through a lot just to have this day with Jack. It wasn’t exactly Yami’s favorite idea when he found out. I don’t know why he’s like this. It was never like this when we first started dating. I looked at Jack but my thoughts were miles away.

 

“Look into the camera Mark!” Yami smiled at me holding up my camera.

“Shut up! It isn’t even on.” I smiled back at him. Yami walked over still holding the camera.

“I know it isn’t on but c’mon. If you WERE to tell everyone one day, how would it go? I’m sure everyone wants to know Markimash is true.” Yami smirked. He sat down next to me as I lied in bed.

“Markimash is true, but Markiplier is tired.” I turned to my side. My hair covered my face. I felt his fingers gently run through my hair and move the dark strands that covered my eyes out of the way.

“Well someone’s upset when they’re tired.” I watched him put the camera down on my shelf then he walked back to the bed and held me in his arms. I usually enjoyed being the one who was like this but I was too tired to fix myself around him.

“Okay you want a more serious one?” I asked

“Yes please.” He had pretend to beg as he kissed gently.

“Hmmm…” I took a moment to think. “I will one day to prove how much I mean this, but just not yet.”

I sat up, looking down at him. “Let me elaborate with you guys. Like I said, Markimash is true. This foolish goof managed to find someone who truly loves him and cares about and he couldn’t ask for more. I really am lucky Yami. I had never know I could feel like this a-and I just…”

He shushed me softly. “Mark I get it. I love you and I feel the same. We’ll graduate together, live together, and grow old together. We’ll always be together.”

I found it hard to believe he would be around forever. “One day Yami… One day you’ll realize I’m not good enough for you. You’ll no longer want me and you’ll probably find someone who can truly make you happy.”

Yami leaned up to kiss me. “Mark! That will never happen. Sometimes you say the stupidest things.” He joked, but failed to cheer me.

“Hey! Look at me.” He said turning my head to face him. “You deserve someone special like me. You are mine Mark. You’ll always be mine.” He promised

 

“I don’t see what’s the problem Yami!” I exclaimed at him. “It’s not like I’m with him. I’m with you. I’m just taking him out for a quick bite.” It was serious when I started to give him attitude. He hated when I spoke back.

“You’re not going Mark. I’m telling you not to go.” Yami scowled at me. He was so used to me letting him tell me what to do.

“Yami. Calm down. I won’t be gone long.” I grabbed a jacket. I had big plans for tonight. I had a surprise for Jack.

Yami grabbed my arm, trying to hold me back. I was stronger but I could never use that against him. “You’re supposed to be my boyfriend Mark. You are mine!” He growled.

I was growing sick of this. I love him but could it be possible to hate someone at the same time? The way he grew jealous was now growing immature. The way he told me what to do was in a way attractive, but now has only become overbearing and controlling. Even his touch, which was sweet and gentle, has now turned to a tight grip, shackling me to him. I wonder if the characteristics of a person that make you fall in love could also make you fall out of love too.

“You came back… You broke my heart. You left me and now that I’m trying to be happy, you want me again just to repeat it all over again. You only want me when someone else wants me. Besides that, I’m nothing to you." I pulled my arm away and began to the door.

“When someone else wants you? Surprising to hear someone else could! You barely managed to get me. I’m all you have and you should be grateful I give the time of day. I can keep you happy with me. Who else would? Jack?! He doesn’t love you! I’m warning you, he’s just like me.”

Holding the handle of the door, I leaned my forehead on it. What if Jack really didn’t want me? Could this all be a lie? Could it be a way to spite Yami? Jack could have anyone, but he chose me, Yami’s boyfriend.

“You’re starting to think of it for once. Just let him go. I will always be here for you. You will always be my Mark and mine only.” I could hear a bit of joy in his words. He was pleased because he won. He won me.

“… But I’m not some prize to be won. I’m no longer your boyfriend. I’m just your trophy to show off. A way to say, ‘I have this and you don’t.’ I am not just some thing that you can own Yami. If you realized that instead of having this pointless feud with Jack then I probably would’ve considered staying in with you tonight.”

I don’t know if I could truly say that Jack loves me or is just doing this to get at Yami, but I wasn’t going to just let Yami toy with me anymore. “I’m asking for it this time Yami. My choice for once, I want to end it. Let’s try to end it on good terms.”

He stayed silent looking down. I walked out, but before I left he spoke to me one last time. “You did ask for it Mark Edward Fischbach. Both of you asked for it. I will have you again, even if I must take you by force and remove Jack from the picture.”

I didn’t take him serious. I will never be his again. I walked out and I was free. No more sadness. No more anger. No more yelling and fighting. No more Yami.

 

“Mark? Mark?” I heard someone with a thick accent calling me. “Are you still there, Mark?” Jack called out to me.

“Oh right sorry! I laughed. The rest of dinner went smoothly. Nothing happen. No appearances by Yami were made that night. I knew he didn’t mean it. I drank at the restaurant with Jack. This was a day to celebrate, his birthday and my freedom. Eventually we had to leave and I called a cab for us.

“I hope you had a great night Jack. Happy Birthday!” I yelled as the cabbie gave me a dirty look. “Don’t worry Sir… I can take you to Cracker Barrel, with us next year!” I smiled warmly. He locked his eyes on the road, trying to ignore the bullshit and nonsense that comes out of my mouth.

I turned back to Jack. “I guess he doesn’t like eating at the Cracker Barrel then.” I shrugged.

“No, not really. It's only going to be our thing, no one else’s.” Jack smiled.

I smirked at him. “Okay our thing.” I turned back to the driver for a moment. “Sorry Sir. Maybe we can go bowling instead.” I joked.

Jack laughed, “Besides, I never really got to thank you for the gift.” He wrapped his arm around my neck and pulled me in for a kiss.

I kissed him back. “You deserve it. What’s a drummer without a drum kit? I want to hear you guys play one day.”

He smirked, “Play your cards right and you might hear us sooner than you think.”

“I would love to. I’m going to be the loudest one there. Woo! Jack!!” I snickered as I gave him another kiss.

This one was longer than the previous, affection coursed through my body. Filling me up and leaving me warm, I am happy. Jack is my ray of sunshine, my light in darkness.

Jack smiled, “I bet you will, your voice will be the main attraction.”

I laughed, “What is that supposed to mean?”

“I like the sound of your voice. Its beautiful to my ears.” He confessed.

I was so surprised by his answer. I really did not expect that coming from him. I’m not going to complain though. I pulled him closer and kissed him once again, grabbing his hair. I held my lips close to his ear, whispering seductively. “Do you want me then?” I wanted him to want me like I want him.

He didn't answer. He went inside my shirt, rubbing his hands down my chest then stomach. He moved ever so slightly, like a cat to sit on top of me. Jack’s breaths became quick ones from all the kissing. “Yes, I want you.”

 

He spoke softly, “Mark….”

Coming from the shower, I walked in and sat at the edge of the bed. “Yes Jack?” I asked.

His eyes were closed, he was asleep. His breathing came slow, like if he was out for a while. So was he talking in his sleep? Possible. “Don't run away from me...i’m afraid of the dark…” He whispered.

I shouldn't disturb him or wake him, but I didn't want him having bad dreams. “I won't ever run away Jack.” I whispered. I held his hand and rubbed the front with my thumb.

“Mark, it's cold….” He shivered. His eyes darted back and forth beneath his eyelids. “Mark, stop running away...I love you, come back to me….”

With my other hand, I reached over and pulled the covers over him then lied down next to him. I held him and continued to whisper, “I'm not going to run Jack. I love you too.”

He whispered something, too quiet for me to catch. His body jerked up, his eyes opening. “Mark? What are you doing here?”

Shit! I was spooked by his sudden burst. “Oh! Uhh… I saw you sleeping but you were tossing and turning so I didn't want you to be upset.” Well that's some of the truth. “Are you alright?”

He narrowed his eyes, “I’m fine, why do you ask?” He doesn't remember talking in his sleep. His face gave it away, he was telling the truth.

I didn't want to really remind him. “Like I said, you were tossing and turning. I thought you were having a bad dream and I didn't want you to roll too far and fall off.” That's good enough right? A good reason?

He bought it, but still felt cautious. “I didn't dream anything.” He replied.

Does he do this often, talk in his sleep? That is the first time I even heard him talk about me, even in dreams. He wanted to be with me! He loves me. I love him.

“Is something wrong?” I asked him. It was almost instinctive for me to actually blame myself. Every time he was unhappy, it's because I wasn't trying hard enough.

He said, “Stop that. Nothing is wrong. Something is right, now.” His arms wrapped around my neck and pulled me in for a kiss.

I wasn't thinking logically. He's right. What could be wrong? I kissed him, as I ran my fingers through his green hair. “For once, everything does seem right.”

“Yeah, something is right. One time, this moment, nothing is going happen, no distractions.” He smiled and pulled me closer.

“Exactly.” I kissed him as I started leading him to the bed.

Jack followed as I lied on the bed. He lied next to me, pulling me to him. He kissed me and pulled off my shirt. “I wondered what could be hiding underneath your shirt.” He ran his fingers along my stomach and chest. “You kept it a secret didn't you?” He teased.

“Wasn't it worth the wait? Only sharing my secrets with someone who can keep them.” I pulled off his shirt as I kissed him. “Now it's your turn.”

His long, slender body awaited me. Pale as moonlight, he grinned. “Like what you see? Your face says it all.” His fingers curled themselves around my hair, tangling them in a ball. He didn't stop, he kept kissing me deeper and deeper, more passionate than the last one.

I blushed, but didn't say anything. I didn't want to ruin this moment, his addicting kisses along my face. I felt his tongue inside my mouth, he didn't joke around with this. I wanted more, i pulled him closer.

He slipped off my jeans and his. I wrapped a leg around his legs, forcing him to come closer. His face was inches from mine, it made it easier to kiss him. “Eager are you?”

I kissed his neck, “Maybe…” He gasped lightly, from the breaths he was taking in now. I realized he was breathing heavier.

He grinned, “You know, it might have been better if we were not at Rosewood.”

“Where else would we be? We've got nowhere else to go. Rosewood would maybe a crappy place, but it's our home for now.”

“So you want to be with me for longer than Rosewood? After we graduate?” He asked.

I didn't consider that. I knew what I want. “Yes, I want you after graduation.” Did he feel the same? Would I be hurt of his answer?

“I want to be with you forever, Mark.” He turned over, making me be on top. Forever. Jack and I forever. I felt along his stomach and thrusted, “I love you, Sean.”

Something about calling by his real name made it more passionate and believable, about having him. The way he said my name with his accent, deep and alluring.

“I love you, Mark.” He said, kissing me.

I continued, thinking of what all this could be later on after Rosewood. We didn't have a lot of time left, maybe four more months, give or take. I will make the best of it, school can only hold you for so long….Jack can hold me for longer. If I take him up on his offer of forever.

Jack is sincere about his love for me, whenever he told me. It made me want to actually be with him, officially. As a couple, this right here made it seem to any passerby that we were friends with benefits. I didn't want that. I want Jack to be my boyfriend, Yami is not going to stop me.

As Jack left to go change for breakfast, I fed Chica. She is quiet during the times Yami was here, I think she was scared of him. The times when Jack was here, she would never stop barking happily.

All the more reason to be with Jack, Chica approves of him.

“Hey, Chica bika. Ready to eat, puppo?” I asked her.

She barked and nudged her food bowl with her nose. I grabbed some food and put it in, petting her as she ate.

Jack came back with his normal attire, jeans and a blue shirt. “Everyone is downstairs, they’re waiting for us.” he said.

“Jack, before we go. Can I ask you something?” I asked. He looked at me with his full attention, his eyes bright. When he looked at me like that, so innocent and pure, reminded me that I love him.

He moved closer, his hand cupped my cheek. “What is it, Mark?”

Blood rushed to my face, laughing nervously. “I want you to be mine. D-Do you want to be my boyfriend?” I asked, voice shaking. Times like this when Jack gets affectionate is the times I lose my train of thought.

He smiled slightly, pulling me in for a hug. “Yes, Mark. I thought you would never ask.”

I kissed him on the cheek, holding his hand. “Arin and Danny are so going to make fun of us.” I smirked.

He grinned, “Then you can punch them straight in the gabba.” Jack stifled a laugh.

Swiftly moving my right arm under his legs, knocking him off. “Exactly.”

 

It was about a two hour drive there and two hours back. When I reached my mom's I got off and knocked. She opened the door and a smile spread across her face. “Oh! Mark! You're back!” She smiled and instinctively hugged me like any mother would.

“Hey mom.” I said as I hugged her back. She was one of the few people shorter than me. We shared more features than I shared with my dad. I was definitely her son. “I came to pick up Chica.”

“Mark! No! I want to know about your trip.” She demanded. She grabbed my hand and pulled me in. Chica got excited and got up to see me. She jumped on me and almost knocked me over. “Hey Chica bika! I love you my puppo!”

My mom snickered. “My granddaughter from you.” She joked. She sat down on the couch and I sat next to her.

I laughed awkwardly. I still hadn't told her. I could explain it now with the trip. “It was a lovely trip mom. I saw different sights in Ireland with Jack and his sister.”

My mom listened closely to when I told her my stories. “Well that's nice of him to take you! You need to show your manners.” she reminded me. I started to get nervous. I need to tell her.

I sat closer to her and held her hands. “Mom… Jack is… Jack's my boyfriend…” I looked down in case she got upset.

She laughed. “I know Mark.” She lifted my head. “Why are you looking down?” she asked curiously.

I was shocked! She knows about Jack! “H-How did you know?” 

“I watch your videos.” She said as if obvious. “Mark. I love you no matter who you love. You’re still my son. The baby that was big for his size. I will always love you and I know your dad would too.” She still held my hands.

I had missed him since he had passed. You never really stop missing someone that means so much to you. My life spiraled out of control after he passed. I remember his last words to me as he was dying… “I love you so much.” I just sat there, watching him die. I felt back at the moment when he passed. I wanted to cry and break down again but it's been years. I've grown so much. I hugged my mom. “Thank you so much mom.”

She wrapped her arms around me and held me like she did when I was young. “I know Mark.” She forced herself not to cry and smiled through the years. “So it sounds like you had a nice trip.”

We continued to talked for a while before I took off. I sat Chica in the back and sat in the front. She stood by the car to see me off. “Mark… take care of yourself. I loved your dad but too many issues tore us apart… Just take care, okay?” She smiled worrisome.

“I will mom. See you. Bye mom.” I took off, still thinking of what she said.

 

I grabbed Jack’s hand and walked to the park, the one where Alison would always take him. I spotted her right away but Jack showed me an oak tree. “Me and Ali used to play around that tree, swinging ourselves from the branches.” He smiled at me, remembering the memory. “Want to go see?”

“Sure Jack. I'll be glad to.” I smiled back. He was excited about the trip.

He pulled me to the tree and climbed, leaving me to see. He wanted to see if he could do it again. He reached the first branch, a good distance from the branch and the ground. He wrapped his legs and hanged down. “Look, Mark! I can still do it!” Jack laughed. His hair flopped down, t-shirt was folded, showing his stomach. Jack didn't care, he was having fun.

I laughed. “Okay Jack. Just be careful! After all these years you can still handle it, but can the tree branch still handle you?” I walked over and leaned on the tree, admiring it. He swung from the branch and heard it groaning under his weight. As he did it for a fourth time, it broke and he landed on a girl. Alison.

“Alison! I’m so sorry!” He got up and brushed himself off. I held out my hand to pick her up, “Sean. It's okay. I forgive you, having a nice visit?” She asked. She moved her head to look around him, at me. “You must be Mark. I overheard Jack talk to you.” She said.

“Yeah! It's nice to meet you. Wow! You're Alison. Jack had said a lot about you.” I smiled at her and shook her hand. Then I stood back next to Jack, checking he’s okay.

She smiled, “I bet, Sean would talk about me. It's been...a year, Sean? Since you last came?” she looked at him.

“Yeah.” He replied.

Ali looked back at me, “Where are you from?”

“I'm Cincinnati, Ohio, in America. I was originally born in Honolulu though.” I answered.

She laughed, “I knew Sean didn't like the guys around here. He had to go and find another guy in a different country.” She wrapped her arm around his neck and messed up his hair, playfully.

“From the second he laid eyes on me, he knew I was irresistible!” I laughed. “I wanted to know what you do now with a life of your own?”

She pointed to herself, “Well, I basically travel. I still come here to check on the family, but after that I leave. Since, it is Sean’s birthday, I had a feeling on staying. But i'm more of a free spirit, I go where anything attracts me. I document it too.” She smiled at herself. “And you?”

“I'm like Jack. I produce videos on YouTube. I do commentary on typically indie and horror games. Now I travel but mainly for a mix of personal and business usually… It's interesting to know that you travel. Seems you're one of the lucky ones that got to follow their dreams.” I smiled at her.

Ali gave him a quick hug and spoke quickly, “I have to go for an hour. Just call me wherever you decide to go for another visit. I’ll come, we need to catch up.” She looked at Mark, “Nice to meet you, Mark. Take care of my baby brother, will ya?” She waved at both of us while she jogged away to where she needed to be.

Jack turned to me, “Well, that’s Alison. Did you like her?” He asked, hopefully.

“Yeah. She seems like she's got great stories to tell me about you!” I smirked. “Had to travel across the world to find me!”

He smiled wide, “At least I did. Otherwise, this would all be different.” I held his hand and pulled him close. “I had to find you, Mark Fischbach.” Jack said seductively.

I blushed, still bashful when it came to all of this. “Are you saying that I was worth transferring to Rosewood?” 

“And if I said yes. What would you say?” He coaxed.

I looked off, still smiling. “You're the best thing to happen to that Hell hole. I would never know what true happiness is without you.” I finally looked at him. “That is… if you say yes.” I smiled.


	5. Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas meets Alison and Jack! Mark is a bit egotistical around his brother. One day, Mark asks Jack about raising a family together. Graduation day approaches, Jack has some news he cant wait to tell Mark!

My sister Alison met Mark’s brother, Thomas for the first time. It was my first time as well. I managed to catch a glimpse of Thomas. He was hugging Mark and talking to him softly. Exactly what Mark had described him as was what I saw.

The same exact face mirrored Mark’s, slightly more feminine. His black hair, messy at the crown of his head. While Mark was larger in size and build, Thomas was light and narrow. Just like Ali, he was small compared to Mark.

“I missed you, Mark. I’m glad to see you’ve done well. I’m really proud of you.” Thomas said as he embraced his younger brother.

“I feel the same. I missed you too. I want you to meet someone!” Mark said excitedly. Mark brought Thomas over to introduce him. First he started with Ali. “I’m sure you’ve already met Alison. She’s Jack’s older sister. She’s been here to help us every step of the way. She’s also helped keep me in check when I’m about to screw up.” Mark laughed lightly.

“It’s a pleasure to properly meet you now, Alison.” Thomas greeted. Even when he spoke it sounded similar to Mark only slightly higher.

“Same to you, Thomas.” Ali smiled.

“And this is Sean but everyone calls him Jack. He’s my…” Mark grinned at the word. “boyfriend! He’s the greatest guy you’ll ever meet. Even greater than me. I know! It seemed impossible but it’s true.” He smirked as he wrapped his arms around my neck.

Thomas laughed. “You still have that ego of yours. It’s great to finally meet you Jack. Mark has told me a lot about you. And trust me, he said a LOT of good things about you.” He said, taking a major swing at Mark’s ego.

I laughed and wrapped my arms around his waist, “I’m the only one who can keep this beast of a man back. Its nice to finally meet the brother of my best friend and boyfriend.”

Thomas seemed nice, soft spoken and intellectual. I want him to like me.

“Likewise, Jack.” He smiled “Now… I'm sure Alison is probably just as excited to meet me as well!”

Alison stood there, staring at this man. He was not that much older than her, admiring him from a distance. Snapping out of it, she smiled. “I bet you want to be with Jack. Since...you guys can't seem to get enough of each other.” She giggled.

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks immediately. I really wished she didn't know every detail about us, but somehow she knows everything. Even without knowing, she likes to make jokes about us. She’ll get along famously with Felix.

Thomas laughed, “There just itching to be alone! Alison, would you like to join me in the living room...while we give these two lovebirds..their privacy?”

I pinched my nose, Thomas was in on it too! I loved to see my sister getting along with people now, but enough with the innuendos! Alison smiled and led Thomas inside, talking to him. I turned to Mark, wrapping my arms around him. “So much for privacy. Ali and Thomas are going to probably listen to everything we say or do.” I said, embarrassed.

Mark laughed as he kissed me on the head. “Don't worry, Jack. It's probably the most drama they’ll ever get in a year.”

 

“Jack, what is your opinion on a family?” Mark asked me.

I rolled over to look at his face, his eyes were serious. “Well, it's great. I always loved my family, Thomas has a great relationship with you, brotherly love.” I started to ramble on. It was a sudden question. Why is he asking this? What is the motive behind it all?

“Well, we are going to be graduating in a month...I just wanted to see if you would agree on starting a family...with me…” He looked away, distracting himself in another direction. “It is consensual, you don't have to say yes.” He whispered.

It broke my heart to see him so torn between this. I never realized that he would want this from me. Of course, I wanted to be with him forever, but a family? Little children of ours, running around a house in the future.

Our children calling for us, playing games, making videos with us. The possibilities were endless and it all comes down to my answer. Do I want a family with Mark?

“A-A family? Like us having a child?” I stuttered. Good going, me. Make yourself seem like the dumbass here.

Mark nodded slowly, trying to comprehend my words. He looked at me, Yes, Jack. A family.” He repeated.

I liked that about him, didn't get upset at conversations even when he has repeat himself for me. I tried to think, running my fingers through his hair. Touching him was a security need, probably because I know he can protect me.

“Yes, Mark. I’ll do anything just to keep you forever.” I promised.

He smiled wide, pressing me to his chest. “Okay, Jack! You won't regret it! We will be the best YouTuber dads!”

I laughed at his sudden change of mood, “Alright, Mark. I want to sleep for a little while longer.”

Mark grinned, positioning himself on top of me. “Nope! Not today! We are going to have a little time by ourselves!” He whispered in my ear, “I can even do some cheesy pick up lines for you as well!”

I laughed, pulling the covers to my face. I am going to hide the embarrassment I felt.

You thought you could hide from me, but I can feel your heart beating for me. How's that cheap line?” He laughed, pulling the blanket down.

“You’re an ass, you know that?” I snickered.

“You aren't any better, Jack.” He said.

“Sean! You and Mark are planning on a baby!?” Mom said, shocked.

I sighed, I wished she was more supportive and not shocked at this little piece of information. “Yes, Ma. I love Mark and I want to make sure we stay happy. No matter the cost.” I stated. I wanted this, I did. Mark and I are going to be happy, with our own little family.

I initially told Mark that if we were serious about settling down then we would have to tell our families. I called Ma first while he drove to go see his mom. Thomas and Ali are going to stop by later so we can tell them.

“Oh, Sean. I really wished you honestly consider this longer. You just turned eighteen and Mark is going to be nineteen in June. Are you honestly that adamant on having a family? Think of it in my position.” She confessed.

I did for a minute. Her just turned eighteen son thinking about raising a family? Back in Ireland, it would be frowned upon. Something worse than drinking at such a young age. But I love Mark, isn't that enough to raise one?

“Ma, I love-”

She interrupted me, Oh no you dont, Sean William McLoughlin! I have raised you better than that to control yourself! Don't you dare say that you love him again! There are other things and priorities to raising a family than just love! You have to get your responsibilities in order first, like having a house, a stable job, taking care of yourself first!” She reprimanded me. “You have to do all that before even thinking about a child. Or marriage for that matter.” She added.

“Marriage? Why are you bringing that up?” I asked her.

“Sean, that is my point. Right there. Do you really want a bastard child born out of wedlock?” She countered.

“No, but….” I started.

“You have a lot to learn, Sean. Raising a family is a hard thing to do, I hope you are understanding where I am coming from.” She sighed. “I love you, if this is really what you want to do then go ahead. Raise a family before you have everything in order. Families aren't perfect and I shouldn't force them on you. Do what you think is right, Jack.”

I knew what she was saying, I understood completely. “Yes, Ma. I love you too. I have to go, think about what you said. I’ll tell Mark about this, make him understand.” I said, before hanging up.

“Mark? We need to talk about what we discussed earlier.” I said.

He placed his keys on the dresser, walking toward me. He just got back from visiting his mom, maybe he got good luck for us. I only had problems added onto my plate. It wasn't fair that my mom was always against me and not for Alison or Malcolm. I was the baby and I shouldn’t follow what Malcolm did, but I wanted to be different. I wanted to stand out. Mark sat down and looked at me, focused.

“What is it you want to talk about Jack?... Did you change your mind?” He asked. Mark held my hands. “I’m here for you Jack.”

I explained what happened with my mom. Going through it all over again brought me to tears. I wanted to do this so much, destroying my chance at having this. It brought me to rebel against my mother’s wishes.

Mark stayed silent for a moment as he held me. “Look Jack. Your mom was just giving you advice. It’s still your choice in the end. We could start getting things ready for a child now, since we’re thinking ahead, if you want.”

“I want to still, It is our choice too.” I said.

Mark smiled. “Okay Jack. I’m sure she’ll eventually come around. I love you, remember? Nothing will ever change that.”

I knew that, but I couldn't help but wonder what if she saw it from my side.

Chica started to get up, stretching her body from sleep. Mark pulled me to his lap, stroking my hair. “I love you, Jack. It hurts me to see you crying.” He whispered, wiping away my tears.

I wrapped my arms around him, crushing me in his embrace. I didn't know what else to do, I needed him. “I love you, Mark.” I replied. “I want for us to be happy.”

“Of course, we will be happy. Eventually, we will have everything. Don't worry too much.” He soothed.

“How did it go with your mom? Was she supportive?” I asked.

Mark smiled awkwardly, “She took the news pretty well. She wants to be here for us as much as possible.” He said.

 

We tried to have sex every night, but night after night it was the same. Nothing. No baby.

Until, two days before graduation. Ali and I were packing up in the dorm, ready to leave in a moment’s notice. We were hanging out while Mark was finishing his last class for the day.

“Sean, have you noticed yourself lately?” She asked.

Her brown hair was curled to perfection, blue eyes curious.

I tilted my head to the side, “What are you talking about, Ali?”

She sighed, “Sean, you’re gaining weight. And not a few pounds here and there, it's more like three or four at a time.”

I looked down, my stomach jutted out. It wasn't a big deal, it was only a little weight. It will go away once I run it off. It was only a little bit of belly bloat. Mark noticed but he didn't think of it as she was.

She grabbed my hand, “Sean...Jack, you know it's not just you eating a lot. It could be something else…” She said concerned. Her eyes were sympathetic while telling me this.

“Its none of business Alison!” I screamed at her.

She sighed, “Just come with me, Sean.” She led me to the bathroom while Chica barked happily passing her dog bed.

Ali pulled out a pregnancy test and handing it to me. “Just take it, it's just a theory.”

I growled, “You think i'm pregnant! What sick joke is this, Ali!?” I paused, “We tried to take them every week! All of them pointed to negative! We aren't going to have a family!”

I took it in front of her, thinking of the ways it was wrong.

As I waited, I thought of the symptoms… Weight gain, mood swings, sickness.

Alison pointed out my weight. I was calm until the spike in my mood causing me to yell at her. Just this morning, I threw up in the bathroom, it's been going on for about three days. Waking up and immediately going to the bathroom to throw up all the shit I have been eating.

I looked at the test.

Two lines.

I was pregnant with his baby.

I started to cry, holding myself. Ali hugged me and spoke softly, “What’s wrong, Sean?”

I couldn't speak, I couldn't feel anything. Our work finally paid off, we were expecting a child. Our family is going to start.

We were going to move out of the dorms in two days time.

“It’s positive..” I managed to say.

She rubbed my back soothingly. “Sean...you are going to have to tell him.”

 

Graduation day. Today was the day we leave Rosewood Academy.

Dean Rosewood stepped onstage from the middle for the field, “A through L are going to sit on the left field. M through Z are sitting on right.” He instructed.

Mark squeezed my hand lightly, “I better get going.” He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. “I love you, Jack.”

I didn't let go of his arm, “Before you go…” I turned him around, fixing his tie on his suit. Mark looked away, “I don't know why I have to wear this under my cap and gown.” I playfully slapped him on the shoulder.

“Your mom and Thomas came to see you graduate. I bet anything, they don't want to see you look like hell.” I said.

He sighed, “You're right.” He straightened my clothes. “You have your family as well.”

I nodded. “Okay. You’re perfect.”

He winked at me. “Not as good as you.” Then he left to get in place for the ceremony.

I looked toward the crowd, families and friends watching their loved ones graduate. I spotted Alison and my parents sit next to Mark’s mom and Thomas. I was going to tell Mark about my pregnancy after this.

Everyone sat in their seats, hearing Dean Rosewood speak.

“Welcome to Rosewood Academy, today we congratulate our seniors on receiving their diplomas. After today, some will move on to college. Some to work. Some are going to serve, but all are going to start their own lives.” 

I looked down, messing around with my hands. Dean Rosewood continued to give his introduction speech. All of my friends were on the left, Jared sat next to me. “Ready to leave, Jack?” He asked.

“Yeah. But I’ll miss you being my roommate.” I smiled softly.

He wrapped an arm around my neck, pulling me forward. “Don't worry, Jack. I’ll keep in touch with you. I’m going back to New Zealand after this, my mom is getting remarried.”

“Can you do a favor for me, Cyn?” I asked.

“Sure, Jack.”

“Record the group when we get our diplomas, I want to post it.” I said. He pulled out his camera and started to record.

“Dan Avidan.” Dean Rosewood called.

Arin, Mark, Dan, and Phil clapped. Danny walked up and shook his hand, diploma in the other. He looked back to us, smirking. “Hi, I’m Danny. Danny Sexbang.”

I shouted, “Damn it, Danny! No one cares!”

I started to smile, only a few of us will know what he meant. More students went up to get their diplomas, then it was Mark’s turn. “Mark Fischbach.” Dean Rosewood said.

Mark got up and slowly walked up to the stage. I stood up, clapping loudly. He looked up to see me, smiling wide. I was happy that I could be here and see the man I love graduate. “Hello, everybody. My name is Markiplier!” Mark said.

“Arin Hansen.” Dean Rosewood called next.

Danny pushed Arin to get up, stumbling to the stage. He didn't make a spectacle of himself, even if it was for YouTube. Swiftly off the stage, “Dan Howell.” Dan got up and did the same as Arin.

“Phil Lester.” Phil got up and smiled at everyone, brandishing his cat whiskers.

“Sean McLoughlin.” Dean Rosewood called out, clear as day.

It took me a minute to register my name, then I heard Phil and Dan call out. “Jackaboy! Jackaboy!” They chanted. I took a deep breath and ran up to the stage, grabbing my diploma.

Mark shouted, “Do a backflip, you sexy Irishman!”

I did a backflip and screamed, “TOP OF THE MORNIN TO YA, LADDIES!”

Mark, Arin, and Danny came up the next minute, standing in a line. “Ready to give them a surprise, guys?” Arin said.

Mark and Danny nodded. I had no idea of what they were talking about. “You can do it, Jack. It's your thing.” Mark whispered.

It clicked, “BOOPER DOOPER!” We screamed at the top of our lungs.

Mark claimed me after the ceremony, “Did you have a good time, Jack?” He asked.

I nodded, “I actually have that all on camera, Jared filmed it.” I showed him the camera.

He laughed and pulled me closer, squeezing hard. “I can't believe it’s all over, Jack. Now we can move in together.”

It hurt a bit, my breath left me. “Not so hard, Mark.” I snapped.

He let go and glanced at me, ready to say something. “What is wrong, Jack?”

Thomas and Mark’s mom came up to hug Mark. “Congratulations Mark!” They both said. Leaving me to take pictures with Mark, Alison hugged me from the back. “Did you tell him?” She asked. I shook my head, watching him from where they were standing.

She turned me around to pose for a picture. The flash blinded me, still thinking of Mark. Plastering on a smile for more pictures with my parents and Alison.

Then I snapped, “Enough!” I screamed. Hands over my ears, I dropped to the floor. I needed to tell Mark that I am pregnant, I can't hold it any longer. He has a right to know! I ran away from my family, straight toward Mark’s family.

“Jack? What is wrong?” He opened his arms to hold me.

I shut my eyes and said, “I’m pregnant, Mark. We are going to be a family.”


	6. Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Jack dropped the bombshell on Mark after graduation, they decide to go celebrate their newfound start of their lives in a bar with Ali and Thomas. Mark comes up with an idea dealing with a major hangover, go house shopping with Thomas!

It was going to take awhile to get to my mom’s house. I had started to think of what I would tell her. “Mom… Jack and I want to have a child… Mom, how would you feel about being a grandmother? No, that’s not it either… Hey mom! Get ready grandbabies! Cause Jack’s not pregnant but we plan on getting pregnant!” Yeah that’s definitely not it.

As I pulled up to the house I grew up in I could help but take in the scenery. LA is sure different from Cincinnati. I walked to the back of my house forgetting I don’t live here anymore. It started to feel cool so I zipped up my jacket and pulled up my hood.

I walked up to the edge of the woods and before entering I saw a squirrel appear. “Bow to me squirrel! I am your king!” Squeak, squeak, small tail flick. “I dub thee Sir Steve the Squirrel.” Steve was unimpressed. Goodbye Steve.

I could have stood there forever. The only thing that broke the hypnotic and natural ambiance was the battle cry of a small Korean woman. I turned in time to miss the first swing. I pulled down my hood. “Mom! Mom! It’s me!”

She stopped and looked at me. “Should that be any reason to stop? You scared me Mark! Call whenever you’re getting here!”

I smiled at her. “Well it’s good to see you too Mom.” Thank God she didn’t hit me with… “Is that a bottle of nail polish remover?” I asked. “Why would you use that as a weapon?!”

“Shut up! It still scared you didn’t it?” She smiled back and gave me a hug. We both entered the house. I remember this is where it all started. I started doing YouTube videos in this house. This is the living room Warfstache was born from!

“I called you earlier saying I was going to stop by.” I reminded her.

“I know! I was just busy practicing on nails.” My mom wanted to own a nail salon. She had been studying how to do nails at some classes for months now.

We sat down in the living room, sitting at opposite ends on a couch. “Maybe I can help promote you. We could do a video together where you do my nails and you can tell people embarrassing stories about me.”

“All I would say is you were a good baby. A big baby, but a good one too.” She answered me.

“Well Thomas was big too.” I replied to my defense, in a childish manner.

“No, Thomas was smaller.” She replied shortly. Mom took a moment to look at me. “Who said that?” she asked

“Dad did. He told me Thomas was a big baby too!” Good to know that Dad’s just been sparing my ego all these years.

“So Mark… Why did you come today?” She asked. “You usually tell me ahead of time when you’re coming home. You only do this when you need to talk.”

I have to say. My mom knows me best. I scooted closer and held her hands. “Mom… I’ve come all this way because I do need to talk to you. We need to talk about something serious.”

“What is it Mark?” She asked. “You can tell me anything.”

“Mom, Jack and I were planning on having a child together. I came here to tell you.” She sat there for a moment. I started to worry. What is she thinking? What is she going to say?!

She didn’t say anything she just leaned forward and hugged me. “Oh my Mark is all grown! My baby is going to have a baby!” She was excited. “What have you been doing to get ready?”

I laughed and let go to look at her. “Well… Nothing right now, mom. Jack isn’t pregnant yet! So we don’t have anything but we going to start getting things ready soon.” I smiled.

She seemed displeased with that answer. “You need to start getting what you need, schedule your doctors. Have you guys been trying… When two people love each other, Mark, they-“

“I don’t need THAT much help mom!” I laughed awkwardly.

“Okay! No boy wants to have this talk with his mom. But I’m still here for you both Mark. You or Jack can come by any time. Okay Mark? I want to be here for you both. Every step of the way.”

“Okay Mom. I know. I tell Jack when I get back.” We spent about another hour talking about plans and what are things we needed to do. She had helped me get ready for everything except…

 

I’m pregnant, Mark. We’re going to be a family.

It had finally happened. I didn’t know what to do now! “I’m so happy Jack! This is the greatest day of my life!” I held him close.

I knew what to do if our child got sick. What to expect during the birth. What were the best diapers!!! But… I guess this is a moment my Dad should’ve advised me in… If he was still here. I wonder what he would think of my relationship. Of my life choices with Jack. I’m sure he’d be just as happy as Mom was.

“Wait. Pregnant?!... Uhh… Congrats Mark!” Thomas smiled I forgot I never got around to telling Thomas I even WAS thinking of getting Jack pregnant. Surprise.

My mom hugged Jack too. “I knew you two would eventually!”

“It was just a stroke of luck, Ms. Fischbach.” Jack smiled.

Alison walked over, “Sean. Mom wants to talk to you.”

Jack held onto me, tighter. “I’ll talk to her later. I want to be with Mark.”

“Are you sure Jack?” I would hate to see Jack get in trouble with his mom. We both knew what she was like yet he still tended to ignore her.

“I’m sure, Mark. At the end of the day, i'm an adult with my own choices.” Jack smiled.

I smiled, “Okay.” I didn't want to tell him how relieved I was to meeting his mom.

“Mark! Jack! Scoot in together!” My mom demanded as she held up a camera. “Mark! Get in close.”

I groaned and rolled my eyes. "You have enough photos!" I wrapped my arm around Jack as my mom tried to take a picture of us.

Jack laughed, "You know you want pictures of me! Admit it!" He kissed me on the cheek.

"Oh no Mark. The cat's out of the bag!" Thomas teased me.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Oh can this moment end?" Despite my moody behavior I really was enjoying all of us spending time together. All of us finally in one place.

Alison nudged Thomas in the arm, smirking. "You know what people say, Thomas, Cats only have nine lives."

I take back my last comment. This was a terrible idea. We should never do this again. "You know what!... Shut up!" Great come back.

Jack smiled, "Let them have fun."

My mom took a few more photos before she had enough. I turned to Jack. "Now that we've graduated we should probably look for a home together. Unless we'd rather live on the street. Jack, would you want to move in together?"

Thomas smirked at me. "That's a big step for you Mark."

He wrapped his arms around me, "I don't care if it's a cardboard box. Yes, I want to move in with you. But I want to pay half of the house, so it's mine and yours." He teased.

"Okay. You can pay for half our cardboard box." I kissed him softly. "We'll have the nicest box in the dark alley."

"Of course! YouTube is paying us, so why not?" Jack held my hand. "I want to introduce you to my family. Is that okay?"

As long as I was going with him I felt okay with it. "Sure. Let's go meet them Jack." I held his hand and we walked over to his family. I wanted to make a great first impression.

"Dad, Ma. This is Mark, my boyfriend...and the father of my baby." Jack confessed.

His mom, spoke softly. Even though she was shorter than Jack, "You're pregnant, Jack?"

Jack nodded, scared to set her off.

His dad was smiling, "Well, Mirana, he is an adult. Jack needs to make his own decisions and deal with the consequences."

She hugged Jack, “You mean everything to me because you’re my baby. The last one of five.”

She looked at me, stern. Jack got all his features from his mom except his nose. “You take care of my son, understand? Otherwise, I will hurt you if you hurt my baby, Mark Edward Fischbach.”

Jack pealed a scream, “Ma! Mark will, I promise! He won't ever hurt me.” Jack wrapped an arm around my waist.

Her blue eyes bore into my skull, still unsure. “Mark has to be strong for you. He is a part of the family now.”

I felt a little shaken. I gave Jack’s hand a squeeze and tried to speak calmly. “I know. I promise you I will let nothing happen to him. I never want to see Jack upset.” I do have to be strong. Not just for Jack or myself. For both of us. The next nine months will be hectic and then from then on we’ll have good days and bad days, but if I truly love Jack I’ll be there for all the days.

His dad patted me on the shoulder, “Alright, Mark. It's going to be great having you in the family of pure Irishmen in Ireland one day.”

I smiled at him. At least I know Jack’s dad is okay with me. “Yup. A Hawaiian, half German, half Korean. I’ll fit right in.” I joked. 

Jack smiled awkwardly, “Okay, I have to take Mark back to his family now.”

“Oh okay. It was nice to meet you guys. I would like to talk with everyone more some time.” I said before we left. “They seem nice.” I whispered to Jack.

“Once you get on their good side. Lucky for you, you’re my boyfriend.” Jack smiled as he led me toward my family.

“We’re back!” I announced. “Look all these lovely people!... And Thomas.” I smirked

Thomas glared playfully. “You treat me as bad as Wade.”

Jack tilted his head, puzzled. “Who’s Wade?”

We both looked at Jack. “You don’t know who Wade is?!” Of course he doesn’t I haven’t talked to Bob or Wade in a long time. Usually we’d meet up whenever they dropped by, we did our charity streams, or we’d study improv with Rachel Bitney Wecht, Ninja Brian’s wife. I can’t believe I’ve never introduced them. “Well we could all hang out sometime soon. All of us!”

“Sure, that’ll be fun.” He smiled.

“Great I’ll invite them over. We’ll have a fun night together.” Eventually graduation was over and we all had to go. Alison, Thomas, Jack, and I went out to celebrate and get drinks. I felt bad Jack being left out of the fun. “You sure we should go out? I don’t have to drink.”

Jack squeezed lightly, “I’ll be fine. You can go and have fun. Someone has to be the responsible one and drive.”

“Thanks Jack. I’ll try not to drink too much.” I kissed him softly before going to buy a beer at the bar. “Hey Jack! Is drunk Mark a fun Mark?” I asked.

He looked at me, “I don't know. I never seen you drink before without a camera in front of you.”

“Well get ready all I need is a Hell of a lot more of these...” I said holding up the bottle. “And we’ll see.”

“I thought it was safe to assume that you’re constantly in a drunk state. That’s the only reason behind you constantly doing stupid shit on the internet.” Thomas said.

Alison stayed quiet, drinking her cup. By the looks of her, she doesn't drink so much. She ordered a Bloody Mary.

Jack held my hand, “Please don't drink so much, Mark.” He sounded concerned.

I smiled, raising the bottle to my lips. “I won’t Jack. Besides, what is the worst that can happen?”

Thomas grinned, “We should have a competition between me and you, Mark. See who can keep their alcohol down.”

I ordered another round of beers for Thomas and I, “You sure you want to do that with Alison watching you fail?”

Thomas glanced at Alison. “You’re going to lose, like always.” He flushed a slight pink.

My brother worked all the time for his webcomics and didn't spend any time with a girl before. I mean, sure he had girlfriends but not in a while. He stopped dating around the time he started making Two Kinds.

Alison took interest in his work and helped him come up with new ideas. Ever since, they were inseparable. Thomas would be calling her almost everyday for five hours to just talk. I never seen Alison or Thomas socialize as much with anyone else.

Almost made me think they liked each other. Thomas only stayed in L.A. for visits and go back to Ohio. Alison stayed here, in an apartment near San Diego.

I grabbed the bottle while Thomas gets the other. “Bottoms up!” I crooned.

It was already so late at night and surprisingly for a Friday night it was lacking the buzz of the night life. There were no more than seven people in a place that fits thirty. It had a lower platform filled with booths, a man was passed out in the back. The upper platform held the bar and next to the bathroom lied an open area occupied by pool table and a jukebox. The place smell only faintly of smoke, the owner no longer allowed smoking after it caught fire 3 years back.

After about five beers in, Jack tugged on my hand. “Mark? I want to go home.”

I looked at him, “In a little while, Jack.” I turned back to drinking.

Another round of beers, Thomas started to pull Alison close. “Alison, dont be shy. Order a drink.” He said.

Alison ordered a Blue Hawaii, sipping occasionally. Thomas was already a bit buzzed, not really thinking straight.Thomas was not this sociable around girls, the influence of alcohol was breaking down the shield he built over the years. Something about Alison’s drink reminded me of Dad, “What are you drinking, Ali?” I asked.

She answered immediately, “Blue Hawaii. It has Vodka, Rum, and Curaçao mixed in with citrus juices and pineapples.” She laughed softly, “It's my favorite drink next to a Cosmopolitan.”

Thomas laughed, “I thought you would embrace your Irish roots with a Guinness.”

She smiled, “I do like Guinness but I love mixed drinks more.”

Hawaii where Dad was stationed and where he met Mom. I glanced toward Jack to hold him, but his head lolled on the table. He was sleeping...the talking will start any second.

That is what worried me, I don't know what is going to come out of Jack’s mouth. The talking can either be bad or good, I didn't want them to find out either way. “Jack’s sleeping.” I stated, clearly.

Alison shook her brother’s arm. “Sean? Wake up.”

That was what usually got him up, why isn't he waking? Is he okay? Thomas screamed, “Jack. Wake up!”

“Should we move him?” I said. There was no reason to get majorly upset, he was probably exhausted after today.

“I’ll take him home.” Alison said.

I slammed my hand on the table, the glasses shook violently. “No! I am taking him home!” I said. Carefully gathering Jack in my arms, I stood up.

“...No….I want….Mark….” Jack sighed in his sleep.

I stroked his cheek, “I’m right here, Jack. I am taking you home.”

He shifted a lot to get comfortable, almost made me drop him. “...Dont...take...him away….from me…” He whispered.

I glanced up at Thomas and Alison, “I’ll come back to pick you guys up after I drop off Jack.”

Thomas glared at me, “You stay home, Mark. Once you take Jack home, stay there. No need for you to get in a car crash buzzed and worry Jack to get a miscarriage.”

Alison nodded, “We can get a cab.”

“Okay.” I started to walk outside, concentrating on Jack’s dream. I spent hours listening to him dream when he slept during the day. I know it won't go away, I can listen and imagine the dream with him forever, just like if I am in the dream.

I opened the door keeping one arm on Jack the whole time, “We’re going home, Jack. Just sleep a little bit longer.” I whispered in his ear.

He hummed a bit, which I declared as an okay.

Driving to Rosewood, our former home, felt weird. I had to think of where we are going to live, Dean Rosewood gives everyone three days to pack up for the summer.

Three days.

 

Sleep was as sleep was meant to be nice, peaceful… quiet.

“TOP OF THE MORNIN’ TO YA, LADDIES!” I heard someone yell.

I jumped out of bed, tripping over the sheets, which caused me to fall, face first onto the floor. Besides the killer headache I had, my heart started racing. I lifted my head looking frantically around the room and saw Jack looking at me oddly. All I could do in response was let out a loud groan.

“Did you sleep well Mark?” He smiled partially smug. I could tell his greeting was only rhetorical behind the strongly accented tone he had. Whatever he planned on doing, he seems to have accomplished it.

“Oh yeah. Just dandy.” I replied sarcastically. I got up and sat at the edge of the bed, rubbing the temple of my head.

Jack stopped recording and walked over, trying to look sympathetic. “Oh! Does your head hurt?” He cooed.

“Yes! It does!” I got up and walked over to the bathroom. I opened the medicine cabinet and took two pills for headaches. “Maybe it would be better if an Irish potato didn’t scare the life out of me as I fell to the floor.”

“Hmm… True or your head probably wouldn’t hurt from a hangover if you listened to said potato and stopped drinking when he said so.” He had me there. I didn’t turn to look at him. How could I? He was right.

“You’re right and I‘m sorry for that.” I apologized. I walked over and held him. He was reluctant at first but eventually I felt his arms wrap around my torso. “So what were you recording?” I asked, trying to change the topic.

Jack turned to look at me. He moved his fingers through my hair, fixing it like he usually does when I first wake up. “I’m recording another video. It’s a ‘Reading Your Comments’ video. Now that we’ve graduated, I realized we have more time for our channels.”

“I know. There’s so much I want to do and now I can do with fans. And as soon as we find the right home, there should be plenty of room for us to record our stupidity.” Yup, the right home. Jack deserves nothing less and I was going to make sure of that.

“So my mom said she wanted to talk to just you and Alison. She told me yesterday that she wants to know more about both of you, since you both tie a lot to her boys now.” I stated. Though my mom wanted to know more about Jack and his family, this was an excuse to keep Jack busy for a while.

He frowned, looking a bit uneasy. He walked out of the bathroom as I followed him. “It’s not that I don’t like your mom, Mark. It’s just I don’t know what to say or do when I’m with her. You won’t be there?” He asked.

I can’t let him know the truth, at least not now. “I can’t. Thomas told me, last night, he needs me to help him with something for TwoKinds. Ali usually helps him, but my mom…” I trailed off as I tried making it seem like that was a logical excuse and definitely not an obvious lie. “Hey! At least Ali will be with you while you’re there. I’m sure she can help break the ice.”

He let out a sigh. “Okay, but you owe me for this Fischbach!” Jack said as he place his arms on my shoulder.

I gave a small laugh. “Okay, okay. I promise.” I smiled, leaning forward to kiss him. I live for more of these memorable moments with him. We can fight, we can get upset, but in the end we find ourselves drawn to one another.

We both got ready for our one separate day. It was only going to be for a small time, but I was already dreading the first minute when Alison came to pick him up. I waved them off as they left. I wish I had gone with him, but I did have something important to do.

I took off to go pick up Thomas from the hotel he was staying at. I didn’t get why he was going so far as to stay in town for a few weeks. Usually he stays two weeks at most. I spotted him waiting already. “Do you need a lift?” I joked as I pulled the curb next to him.

Thomas opened the door and got in. “Sure but if you’re going to be driving I could just get a cab.” He is so full of himself… he really is my brother!

“I am willing to leave you here.” I said as I took off. “I just need to borrow you for a couple of hours and then I’ll throw you out.”

“Gee. What an honor.” He said as he rolled his eyes.

We met with a real estate agent. “Debby” As she asked to be called.

“Well I’m here to help you Mr. Fischbach!” She flashed a quick publically respectable smile. It was unbelievably fake but I knew I had to go along. Her cold eyes made me feel uncomfortable.

“I have plenty of time to show you some of the finer house we have located nearby. I just need to know what is your range.” She said as she typed away on her computer screen.

“I don’t really have a limit. I was just thinking of buying whatever felt like home.” I answered. This didn’t please her. She wanted an answer. She glanced over me then turned back to her computer, unimpressed by us.

“Well… I was looking for more an answer. That’s not usually how we do business here.” Her smile only wavered for a moment but then it was back. “If you wish to waste your time, that’s your decision, but anything to find that perfect home.” She grinned at us, but I could hear the hatred behind her words. “Now if you wish we could go now an-“

“No!” I interrupted. I didn’t want to travel with her. I didn’t feel I could trust her actually wanting to help us. “I mean it’s fine. I’m sure you have plenty of other clients. Time is money right?”

She smiled approvingly of my answer. I continued. “If could just print us out a copy of the addresses or-“

She cut me off back. “The addresses can be located at the company website. Anyone can navigate and use those to their liking. Start at the top and make your way down. I’m happy to have helped you today.”

So charitable. Thomas pulled out his phone and found the first address. Soon afterwards, we left. I was relieved to be out.

“That was some lady.” Thomas said as soon as we left. “You were scared of her!” He teased me.

“No! You were! You were too scared to even say anything!” I grumbled at him.

He was pleased at seeing me agitated. “Well I didn’t want to be friends with ‘The Realtor from the Black Lagoon.’ She probably eats her friends.”

“Well nice to know you’ve got my back.” I replied sardonically.

He smiled at me as he had his arms crossed behind his head. “No problem Mark. That’s what I’m here for.”

“Funny. And here I was, thinking you were here to help me find a new home. Not to laugh at me as I’m petrified by a woman named Debby.”

Thomas and I spent some time checking out houses. I knew that the moment we found the right home I’d know it. Some homes came close, but it was never enough. Thomas, three hours in, started saying I was searching for the impossible. That didn’t stop me. I had to.

“The next two houses are actually in the same neighborhood. Let’s just hope it’s worth it.” Thomas was looking on his phone where they were located. This gave me an idea.

“Well if this place is just as great as the realtor says it is, maybe Ali might move in next door. She’s been looking for a place too. One near where Jack and I would live. She wants to be there for him.” I was a bit more optimistic. I took a few more turns into a different part of LA. I was starting to feel I had gotten lost.

Thomas turned to look at me. “Wait. Alison is going to move to Los Angeles?” He asked.

“Yeah! She’s been thinking about it for a few days now.” I’m surprised she didn’t tell Thomas.

Thomas was never social when we grew up. It was hard for us because how we are part Korean and most people in our first school was prejudice. It was even harder for him because he was more introversive than I was.

Jack says Alison didn’t hang out with people either. It’s different for them now. Ever since that first time we all hung out together they’ve been inseparable. I’m really happy for him. He finally made a friend. Alison has been helping work on web comic and they’ve been going out to see movies and play games.

“Wow… Everyone is going to be here. Alison is going to be here too… I really need her help. She’s been great ever since we’ve started working together.” Thomas smiled.

“Hey maybe there might be a third house nearby or if Ali becomes my neighbor, ask if you can sleep in the dog house.” I joked. I finally found the right path we were already heading down the street.

Thomas seemed dazed. He didn’t even notice me making jokes about him. “Hmm… Maybe… I’ll ask.” Did he just agree living in a doghouse was a good idea? I would have questioned it but we had just pulled up. It was beautiful. I was exactly what I was looking for.

“Thomas! This is it.” I said as I marveled at it.

“This is what?” He asked me, barely snapping out of a daydream.

I turned to him with a grin on my face. “This is the impossible!”

“Finally! This is the last time I go house hunting with you!” Thomas said as he ran his fingers through his dark hair.

I turned to him. “Oh yes! Because I do this every weekend don’t I?” I’m glad he came. If he hadn’t I wouldn’t have even known where to start.

Thomas walked over and looked at the neighboring home. “It’s a nice neighborhood. Great view. Could be worse. You picked a great location. Maybe it might be great to live here. Maybe I should too.” Thomas smiled to himself again.

“You serious? It’d be great! You won’t be so far and you can visit me, mom, and Dee more often.” I added.

“Yeah and Alison and I can continue to work together...” He looked down for a moment. “It’ll be good for me. A change in scenery and all that jazz.”

I was bursting from excitement. Everything was going to change soon. “Wait until everyone hears the news! I can’t wait Thomas. This is the start of our new and improved lives here.”


	7. Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark shows Jack the new house and plays a song for him. Jack ponders on Momiplier's talk about Yami. Jack's Youtube career takes off, as per being the shoutout comp winner. Bob and Wade drop in for a visit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Mark plays is an original, my friend wrote it. It holds so much meaning to love.

Slowly undressing from my formalish outfit, I wore to Mark’s mom’s house. I felt the small bump of my stomach, a week old. Things were changing for the better but I was still rattled by Mark’s mom talk with Alison and I.

I prayed that the video would get me to win Felix’s shoutout competition. I worked hard for the channel now, since we graduated. I posted two videos and maybe a vlog on special occasions. I just wish it's enough for me to win.

“Jack! Alison!” Mark’s mom called out.

Ali whispered, “I'm afraid, Sean. What if she doesn't like me?”

I squeezed her hand softly, “It’s going to be alright, Alison. She is mostly going to talk to me.”

Ali shook her head, “I don't think so. She might be asking me about Thomas.”

I didn't think nothing of it. Alison was overthinking the meeting with her. I let go of her hand and greeted Mark’s mom.

“Hi, Ms. Fischbach. You wanted to see us both?” I asked. Even though I knew the answer, otherwise I wouldn't be standing here.

She smiled, “Of course! I wanted to see the two people that my sons have fallen in love with!” Mark’s mom lead us inside the house.

We sat in the living room, Thomas is in love with Alison? Now I understood why he has been asking about her constantly. Not just to be helping him out with TwoKinds. Alison and I sat on the loveseat while Mark’s mom took the other.

She started with Ali first.

“Thomas told me a lot about you, Alison. He has taken a liking to you, so why not invite my future daughter and son in law today while they’re out doing their own plans?” She stated.

It struck a chord in my heart that Mark couldn't tell me what he was doing today. We told each other everything, but I still can see why he doesn't trust me.

“You think Thomas and Mark are going to marry us?” I said, flustered.

She laughed, “I think Mark is already in the motion of marrying you, you are having his baby. So why not be tied to him in every way?”

I looked down, so much has happened to us. I wouldn't be here if it hadnt been for Yami and his insanity. I wouldn't be pregnant, in love with Mark if not for him.

“True.” I said.

She smiled, “I approve of both Thomas and Mark’s decisions, but I rather see for myself why they were both so drawn to you two.”

She grabbed Alison’s hand and lead her to another room, separating us to talk privately.

I sat there, wondering what she was going to talk to me about. What secrets I have that I didn't tell Mark, only she would know. How I fought for Mark? I sighed and shifted myself on the couch, getting comfortable.

Mark doesn't know about my past, the memories I desperately tried to keep locked away. Today, it was all going to come out if his mom asks.

They both came back, Alison was a little on edge but happy. I wondered if my talk was going to be the same.

I followed her in the same room and sat down in the chair. She closed the door and sat across from me, ready to start,

“How long have you been with Mark, Jack?” She asked.

“Since February seventh, the same day as my birthday. So about four months. But we knew each other before that.” I answered immediately.

“Clarify in more detail.” She said intrigued.

“Well, we were friends. When he was with Yami, I had a crush on him. He didn't return the feelings until I...competed against Yami for his heart. I dyed my hair green, made a sketch in his likeness, made countless poems all for him to notice how much I liked him. But Yami demanded that I should stop thinking of my chance for Mark.” I confessed.

She continued, “I know all about his threats, his murderous tendencies against your family. He promised the world to Mark, placed every desire on a string...all left empty. Until he met you and fell in love with you. He was happy again, the spark rekindled and burned brighter than ever. You make my son happy and I thank you for returning him to that state.” She paused. “I want to see him always happy, only you can have him feel like that.”

I nodded, “I will, Ms. Fischbach. I promise. I don't leave anyone with empty promises, in fact...I don't make promises that I can’t keep.”

I wrapped my arms around Mark’s waist. “How was your day or you rather not say?”

He leaned his head on my shoulder. “It was boring as Hell. Remind me. Thomas ever ask me to help him, I’m busy for the next eight lifetimes.” He said as he kissed me. “I missed being with you.”

I laughed, “I missed you too, but I had the reminder of you from your mom.”

Mark turned to look at me. “I’m sure she had a great day with you. She was really excited to finally spend time with you.” Mark smiled.

I pulled his hand to lead him to the computer, “Mm. Well, there is my other family I want you to meet.” I managed to smile.

“Another family?! I would love to meet them! When can I?” He asked as he followed me. “What are they? Cousins? Aunts?”

I smirked, “They are my bandmates from Ireland, we’ve been waiting for you to arrive.”

“Oh! I hope I didn't keep them waiting for long.” He said.

I waited for Mark to sit down and I sat down on his lap, only because he insisted. I turned on the camera to be greeted by Justin, Ryan, and Micah.

Justin smiled at us, “Look at them! All over each other and not bothering to control themselves in front of company!”

Micah sighed, “Leave them alone, Justin.”

Justin sighed, “Oh, fine!”

Ignoring Justin’s snide comments, I introduced Mark. “This is Mark, guys. He’s my boyfriend.”

“Jack, you sure you want to keep calling him a boyfriend? Not to mention, he fucked you and got you pregnant.” He snickered.

“I think Mark is already in the motion of marrying you, you are having his baby. So why not be tied to him in every way?”

I sighed, “Mark, that is Justin. The loudmouth that has no sensitive bones in his body.”

Mark smiled, “Hey. Jack told me about you, the second best, washed up singer.”

It was true, Micah was better. I broke out laughing from Justin’s silent turmoil, Micah smiled a bit. “Well, you picked a good one, Jack. Almost no one can keep him speechless except his mom.”

I grinned, “Mark. Micah, the stoic, emotionless, clad in black parental guy.”

“Oh, give me more credit than that. I saved your ass so many times from Justin.”

Mark laughed, “Thanks, Micah.”

Ryan spoke, “Aren't you guys forgetting about me?”

“Mark, Ryan. The separation anxiety guitarist, making sure no one forgets him.”

I checked the upload of yesterday’s video, a comment stood out. One I have waited for two days already... Mark and I needed to talk. “Sorry, guys. We got to go, we need to talk.” I ended the skype call, leaving them without an explanation.

“What is it, Jack?” He asked, shifting me on his lap.

“Felix left a comment on yesterday’s video….” I started. Looking back on the video comments, I took a deep breath.

Mark moved the cursor over the email, opening it. “Then read it to me.” He said.

I cleared my throat and began. I probably didn't win the competition, I would only get disappointed at myself.

Jack.

As you may have figured out by now is that I sent you an email. But first, I want to say my piece on your channel. I have watched you for a while now, your content is unique in your own way. I don't see that nowadays, there are very few that keep original content and shape it in their own personality. I see now that you are passionate about your line of work as well. I bestow my congratulations on your future endeavors and nominate you as the first winner of my competition. Sean, prepare for the changes of your channel by sunset today. You aren’t going to be able to sleep with all the new subs you’re going to get!

Felix 

I read the letter again, oblivious to the fact that I won. It didn't matter as much that I won, but the fact that the person I look up to, aside from Mark emailed me.

“I….won the comp?” I whispered.

Mark wrapped his arms around my waist and spun me from his lap. “Do you know what this means for you, Jack? Eventually every person will know you. You’ll be with so many fans like me and Felix.”

I let it sink in, “I’m scared, Mark. What if I have all these new fans and they don't like me?” I asked.

Mark stopped spinning. “Then its their loss. I know for a fact that your true fans will stick around.”

I nodded. “Okay, Mark. I trust you.”

He smiled and lead me to the bed, “You might want to leave your phone on silent.” He smirked.

“Why?” I asked.

He teased, “Because you are sleeping with me tonight and I’ll be damned if the phone goes off while we’re asleep.”

I pulled out my phone and turned on silent mode, leaving it on the dresser.

“There. Happy?” I smiled.

“Happy, tomorrow I want to show you something. Thomas and Alison are going to be joining us.” Mark pulled the covers over our heads.

“Okay. As long as you don't drink afterwards and ignore me like last time.” I teased.

 

“Time to wake up, Jackaboy! I have tons of surprises to show you!” Mark shook me awake.

“Let the Irishman sleep a while longer…” I murmured.

Mark started to pull the bed sheet to the floor, knocking my head on the wood frame. A shot of pain erupted in the back of my skull. He smiled smugly.

“What in the fuck was that for, you asshole!?” I said, rubbing the back of my head.

“Oh, for yesterday.” He replied.

“I hate you.” I seethed.

“I love you too, Jack.” He kissed me on the top of my head. “Now get dressed.”

I got dressed quickly, aware that Mark was impatiently waiting for me. Why is he so excited to leave? Distracted by all the special plans going on, I looked around for Chica. “Mark, Chica…” I trailed off.

“She’s fine, Jack. She’s with Jason and Alison.” He assured me.

I sighed, how am I going to take care of a baby when I can't take care of a dog! Trudging downstairs in a semi-angry mood, he lead me to the car. He carefully planned out where to go. I noticed what street we were on and Mark turned right. A house was in sight, I couldn't contain my excitement any longer.

I asked him, “You want to go see a house?”

He turned to look at me. “Sure! I think you are just as excited as you are, Jack!” He teased.

I smiled, “Because it looks so pretty.” We parked on the street curb.

He got out and grabbed my hand. I was awed by the outside. I didn't know what it looked from the inside. We were greeted by a large, pristine white foyer. I sighed, I have to check on how much I have on the credit card. Hopefully, Dad won't mind.

He showed me around the house, first downstairs then upstairs. I was surprised at the size of the rooms, after we passed every room inside we moved onto the outside. There was a pool, then we looked at the studio. It was as big as a small cabin.

Then we glanced at the orchard and garden, we stopped at the lake. I imagined the most special moments here, I want to stay here. It was just so beautiful, the way the light reflects on the water making it seem pure. It was so blue, it looked like a perfect body of water that was on brochures. I grabbed Mark’s arm and leaned my head on his shoulder. “This is so perfect, I picture us having a gazebo in the middle of the lake. Then a boat for whenever we want to row out around the lake.” I smiled, charmed by the beauty this place has.

“All you ever hoped for was a fairytale home, Sean. Now, you got one.” Ali crept up beside us with Thomas and Chica.

I was too immersed in the beauty of the lake that I didn't care she was here. “And with the man I love.” I kissed Mark, then turned to her. “What are you doing here?”

She smiled, “Just moving into the house next door. Thomas is going to be my housemate since we work together.”

Thomas grinned, “Only a few more boxes, then we’ll come back and do mine.”

They left swiftly, leaving Mark and I alone. “This is ours? No joke?”

Mark smiled and lead me inside the kitchen. There were some boxes already here.

“So, what have you been doing just this?”

He blushes slightly. “I've been practicing the guitar like I said I would. I still owe you that song.” 

I smiled, touching my stomach. Not only I would like it but the baby will too, I grinned. “Oh! How is that going?”

“I only know a few basic chords now but I think It's going great. I only partially suck now.” He answered.

I held his hand, “That is great, Mark. I can't wait to hear your progress so far.” I’m surprised I haven't been in different moods. I was in only one mood, calm.

“Really?! Thanks Jack!” He said excited to play for me. “Just go easy on me. I'm still new at this.” He laughed awkwardly.

I was taken by surprise, “Wait….Right now?” I said. I was completely unprepared, I followed him.

“Get comfy.” He lead me to the living room and went to get his guitar. He came back and had it strapped around himself. He tuned it a little and prepared to play it. “Like I said. Still new.”

I sat on my legs tucked beneath me. I focused on him better, giving my full attention. I wonder what it could be. “I know, Mark. Just stay calm. It's okay.” I said, soothingly. I felt anxious, anxiety creeping up. He’s been working on his music and I haven’t.

Mark started to play, soft at first then crescendo into more loving notes. His voice and words, filled every thought.

 

Simple little words hoping to be filled.

Still I'm holding on.

 

All I want is you, and you forevermore

Even if our flames could also lead to burns

Breathing in your smoke, with nothing left to breathe.

Must keep holding on.

Piercing through my dreams, haunting thoughts at night.

 

Always torment me.

If you ever go, what then would I become?

Nothing left will be.

 

The warmth of your own heart, has rid the cold of ash.

The past that never left, must leave it all behind.

He will never go. Yes, he will never leave.

The will for holding on.

 

He is all I want, he is all I need, a passion burning flame.

I am all he wants, I am all he needs, his eternal flame.

 

My staggered raspy breaths and fearful turn aways.

Please give me a sign, that you will always stay.

Holding on so tight and never letting go.

Always holding on

 

Whispers of your name, filling me with chills.

Running down my spine.

Melting at your touch and safely in your love.

Helping me escape.

 

All I want is you, and you forevermore.

Even if our flames could also lead to burns.

Breathing in your smoke, with nothing left to breathe.

Must keep holding on.

 

He is all I want, he is all I need, a passion burning flame.

I am all he wants, I am all he needs, his eternal flame.

 

The warmth of your own heart, has rid the cold of ash.

The past that never left, must leave it all behind.

He will never go. Yes, he will never leave.

The will for holding on.

 

So many emotions were in my head but all I wanted to do was cry. It was so beautiful, I felt like complete and utter shit. I haven't even touched my drums since he got them, a layer of dust covered it. I waited for him to finish and I got up and barreled headfirst into his chest. “M-M-Mark…. I love it.” I cried out, wanting for him to hold me back and never let me go.

When the day's end, I know that I can always come back to him and feel loved. He was my life now, the baby was too. I didn't know how to comprehend the jumble of feelings I felt right now.

Even when we fight or argue, I know that he will love me still. I couldn't imagine life without him, I don't ever want to leave. I don't want to leave or attempt to. I stayed there, hugging him crying like a complete mess. Mark didn't know what to do, he was completely taken unaware.

He put the guitar down and held me tightly. “I love you too Jack. My muse. It's only possible I could do these things because I have you.” I could hear his heart. It was racing where he was so afraid to play this for me.

I kissed him fiercely and passionately, I felt every problem melt away. It was only me and him once again. I love him, everything felt like it once was. Like it was just another day, without the baby coming in.

“I love you, Mark. I always will, no matter what.” I said, wiping my tears away.

He looked at me like he always did, but his eyes were different. They held deepest feelings to me. His joy, his compassion, his comfort and sorrow. His love. “I know Jack. It's the only thing I ask from you everyday. Just for me to be the guy you choose.” He kissed me deeply then broke it after a while.

I smiled at him, “You are all I need. I will always choose you, in every life and death.” Did I really mean that? It didn't matter, I wanted him. Selfish as I was, I needed him.

He thought for a moment then smirked. “You sure Hell will let angels, like you, visit demons, like me?... Nope! That should've just stayed in my head. That ruined it.” He laughed awkwardly at his response.

I smiled, “Mark, with your voice like a demon and heart like an angel, come rescue me.” I said, kissing him.

He relaxed a little more. “Jack! Jack! I've come to rescue you!” He grinned as he pulled me close.

I poked him. “I know, you goof. Why else would you be here?” I laughed.

Mark laughed when I poked him. “I found it on Craigslist. It read, ‘super hot guy with large ego wanted!” He joked.

I smiled and then looked down, I completely forgot about the baby. “Hmm. Funny, cause I saw it differently. “Super hot guy with a large ego with a drunken Irishman with a baby on the way.” I laughed. “Too bad he’s taken….” I teased.

“Too bad.” He snickered them then he remembered. “You're feeling better?” He asked as he held his hand to my stomach. “I want to know how YOU feel Jack. This is about you and you alone.”

I looked at him, I felt fine. “I’m fine, Mark. Just happy.” I looked down and touched his hand, “The baby loves you, like I do. I know it's too early to feel anything, but I like to think I know what it’s feeling and thinking.”

Like it was an actual person. The baby will eventually be one, our child. It's only been a week and I felt quite attached to it. I talk to him regularly whenever Mark wasn't around.

“Oh that's so sweet Jack! You seem so connected to the baby. I'm glad to hear you're happy. Your happiness means so much to me.” He replied.

I laughed, “Me and the kid had a bit of a fight the other day. Since it was controlling my emotions, I put my foot down and told him who is in charge!” I touched Mark’s face, “I never want to be upset towards you again. I don't want to be that way, I want to be happy with everything around me.”

“Well someone's parenting skills are already kicking in. It seems to have worked. I hadn't seen you this happy in a while.” He smiled softly at my touch and closed his eyes for a moment only. “It's nice. It's refreshing.”

I grabbed his hand and squeezed it softly. Did he love the kid as I did? Does he accept how bizarre this all seems? “What are you thinking right now?” I questioned.

He seemed he was in his own world. He spoke as if only half conscious. “I'm thinking about how lucky I am. I'm envisioning how are lives will be once we're a family together and how we'll spend so much time together raising our child.” He was still staring off, smiling at whatever he saw.

I felt jealous, seeing him so at peace. Imagining a future with a child that was going to happen soon. At least he can be happy with this now. But would everything be alright?

“Nice place, Mark. Too bad, you didn't invite us. We got two tickets from Thomas so we can see you.” A male voice said, short and pudgy than the other boy next to him.

“We missed hanging out with you, Mark. Now, we can all catch up.” The other boy said, tall and lanky.

“Bob! Wade! I missed you guys as well! I’ve been meaning to call….” Mark went over to hug them.

So these where Mark’s friends from Ohio. What a great surprise.


	8. Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bob and Wade spend the day at their new house, playing games. Thomas has some news that makes Mark question his intentions.

“There's no need to explain Mark. Although a call would nice.” Bob teased.

I missed this. I’ve known Bob and Wade since growing up in Cincinnati. Bob was there to help lift me up through the hard times in life, back when we used to bartend. And when I was to a point I wanted to quit, even on my channel, Wade and I talked one night on a hotel balcony. They’ve seen me at all my moments, my lowest and my highest.

“Nah! Why would I bother calling you two?” I smirked. I let go of them. 

“Wait! So you didn’t want to see us then?” Wade said, sounding a bit hurt and upset.

Wade was still the same. “Yes Wade! I thought you got the memo.” I taunted him as I hug him. It clearly made him feel better. “So guys! I want you to meet someone!” I smiled as I turned to look back at Jack. He seemed off. Maybe..

“Wait is that…” Wade looked at Jack. “You’re that YouTuber I heard of. Jacksepticeye!”

Jack smiled, forcibly. “The one and only. But you guys can just call me Jack.”

Bob laughed, “I heard you are one of the winners of Felix’s shoutout competition. How is that working out for you?”

Jack seemed uncomfortable with Bob and Wade barging in unannounced, possibly pissed. “Just fine. I haven't checked the channel yet, just been here moving in with Mark.” He gestured to the house.

Bob and Wade both looked at me, “Just as roommates, right? I mean, aren't you still with Yami, Mark? Isn't he here?” Bob asked.

Jack growled audibly and stormed away into another room, leaving me to break the news to them. I walked toward Bob and Wade, leading them outside. Maybe it would be better if Jack didn't hear what I was going to tell.

Wade asked, “Why did he get all pissed at Bob mentioning Yami? What is his problem?”

“Look, guys. Jack and I are together, Yami is out of the picture.” I paused. “I ended it between us...because of certain circumstances.” I confessed.

“Which are?” Bob questioned.

I couldn't lie to them, they were friends I trusted. If I didn't trust them then what other choice did I have? “Yami tried to murder Jack’s family….and he almost succeeded. His sister was pretty shaken by it and wouldn't talk to anyone, until Thomas came to visit.” I said.

They remained silent. Better to nip it in the bud and get the conversation over with.

“There is one other thing I have to explain to you guys, but please be mindful of Jack’s feelings.” I pleaded and lead them back inside.

Jack was nowhere to be seen, I called out. “Jack….where are you?”

Silence answered. A breeze wafted in my direction and there he was, standing next to me. His green hair and pale skin welcomed me, arms securely on my waist. “Right here. What is it, Mark?” He stared at Bob and Wade.

He was becoming hostile, protective. I rubbed his cheek, “Easy, Jack. No need to get worked up, they’re my friends. They didn't know.” I apologized on their behalf.

He kept his eyes on them. “Okay. I trust you.”

I faced my friends, “The important thing is that I am going to be a father, guys. I am settling down and raising a family with Jack.”

Wade interrupted me, “Congratulations, Mark! I fully support your decision on Jack. Yami was too aggressive.”

Jack smiled a bit, “Yami got to you too, huh?”

Wade grinned, “Well not in the threats stage but close enough. Everyone always made fun of me, just a inside joke thing. But he would step it up to a point that I wanted to quit.”

Bob patted his back. “But you’ll always be our Wade.” Bob wrapped an arm around me, “Ready to go celebrate? Its not everyday you get to see us, Mark.”

Its true, I didnt. But I promised Jack I wouldn't drink as much as last time and forget about him completely. Then I remembered. I proposed the idea that Bob, Wade, Jack, Alison, Thomas and I were going to hang out somewhere.

But where would we go? Certainly not a bar where Jack could stay out from all the fun. I looked around and it struck me again. We could stay here and play some games, I am sure that I brought our consoles.

I smiled, “Yeah. But first, I need to go upstairs. I am going to bring a box down from the attic.” I kissed Jack on the cheek quickly and raced up the stairs.

Hopefully, Jack doesn't make too much of a fuss. I pulled the attic door open and climbed up, walking toward the boxes. Quickly scanning rows of boxes, finding the one I need. I walked back downstairs and dropped the box on the floor.

“We are going to play some games, I hope you guys don't mind.” I announced.

“I say we play Golf with Friends.” Wade smirked.

“Shut up, Wade! No one asked you!” I teased.

I wrapped an arm around Jack, “Is Alison and Thomas still next door?” I whispered in his ear.

“I think so, I’ll go see while you set up.” Jack smiled and hugged me tightly before giving me a kiss.

Jack walked away, closing the front door in back of him. I started pulling out consoles and cords when Bob offered to grab the box of games from the attic. Wade nailed in the T.V stand in the air, placing the flat screen securely in place. Connecting all of the consoles in the right ports and making sure all of them work.

Bob fixed the coffee table and couch so that it was perfectly center to the TV, I looked at our final product.

“Thanks guys. But I really wished I could get all the rooms furnished quickly.” I smiled.

Jack returned with Alison, Thomas and Chica in tow. Chica ran toward me with full force, knocking the air out of my lungs.

“Hey, Chica bika. I missed you too!” I flopped her ears.

She barked happily and licked my face. I stood up, brushing myself off. “So, game night at Mark and Jack’s house?” Thomas grinned.

“Yes. Do you have a problem with it?” Alison teased.

He smiled wide at her, “As long as you’re here.” Something was going on between them.

Alison ran her fingers through his hair, lovingly. “Well, your hair was off.” She cooed. Nevermind, moment was only a tease. Just like every time we see them.

Jack groaned playfully, “Just get a room, you two.”

Moving toward Jack, pulling him close. His scent was fused with some sweet smell, like cake frosting.

“Jack, did you eat cake?” I questioned.

He hesitated a moment, careful to choose his words. “No...yes….I was hungry!” He wailed.

I poked him, “Its fine, Jackaboy. I know that eventually you’ll get cravings for whatever the baby wants. Don't be ashamed, Jack. Okay?”

He tried to wipe away his tears, “Okay, Mark.”

I kissed him softly, “Then let’s go play some games, Jack. I want you on my team for Uno.” I smirked.

He held my hand, “Alright, Mark. We’ll have the Luck of the Irish for that.”

Alison screamed, “Pretty sure you’re not the only Irish native here!”

Jack wasn't lying when Alison was like him, screams were similar in tone. “You sure that you don't want to make a channel, Alison? I think you might give Jack a run for your money.” Thomas laughed.

Bob and Wade were already playing the first game without us, “Come on, Mark. We all know how you get when you get an Isosphere!” Wade crooned.

I grabbed one of the gamepads and sat down next to them, “Bet you I’ll get a cone the first hole!” I smiled.

I turned back to watch what Alison, Thomas, and Jack were doing. They set up another game on the coffee table, playing Uno. Jack was winning by three cards, Alison had four, while Thomas had six. 

Bob nudged my shoulder, “We’re waiting for you, Mark. Wade and I already went in the hole.”

Moving the power gauge on the screen, the force on the ball was sent flying into the water. “You rigged it, Wade! You fucking cockblocker asshole!” I yelled.

“Sure, Mark. I used my mind powers to make you fail.”

“SHUT UP, WADE! NO ONE ASKED YOU!” I screamed.

Bob snickered, “Shut up, you morons.”

I sighed, “Let's just play the damn game already.”

“I had forgotten… HOW MUCH I HATE THIS GAME!!!” I raged. I was always lacking in enthusiasm whenever it came to games that just loved screwing me over. Besides ‘Amazing Frogs’, this was another one. I was

Bob laughed at. “I don’t know what you mean Mark! I’m playing just fine.” He smirked at me as he scored another hole in one. I glared at him from the other side of the couch. That only seemed to please him more.

“Well of course you don’t! Bob!!! For the last four rounds you’ve actually been playing with a sphere and I’ve been stuck with a cube!” I took another swing in the game. Completely off course sending me back the beginning of the map. I let out another wail of anguish as he laughed more.

“Mark! If you don’t behave, I won’t let you have your friend over again.” Jack teased. He turned back to his game. Clearly he was taking his loses better. Alison had been winning most of them. Thomas looked worried to lose again.

“I seriously think it’s a family thing Jack.” Alison replied as she won another game of Uno. Thomas looked so distraught at that point it almost made me feel better. Almost.

I heard both Wade and Bob laughing now! “Wow! Now we know who’s in charge in this relationship.” Wade teased me.

“I don’t need this! I can make new friends.” I turned to the game and looked for the first object to capture my attention “That’s my new friend, ‘Cubicle Golf ball Carol’. Carol and I don’t have to hear this cause we’re going to win! Right Carol?” Swing. “WHY DID YOU BETRAY ME CAROL?!” I screamed.

“UNO!” I hear Jack scream at the top of his lungs. Even from the other side of the room it sounded like he was screaming right next to my ear.

“What?! I thought you didn’t have any reds!” Thomas whined. We really were terrible at games.

“Soon Alison will have you knowing who’s in charge too, Thomas.” Bob teased.

Thomas turned red, almost like the card Jack had put. Alison too!

Jack produced a small hair dye kit, “How about we change your hair? New house, new look...right?”

I smiled, “Of course.” Honestly, I didn't know what to expect. Red hair?

Jack sat me in a chair and began working diligently. After thirty minutes it was done.

“You look perfect, Mark.” He whispered to me. I felt a warmth running through me. It was like when I first saw him with his bright green hair. It was coincidence that my favorite color was green. This is the way it was to happen. He was destined to choose THAT color. He was meant to look perfect with THAT color, HIS color.

I exhaled lightly and only let one thing slip from my lips, “Jack…” before remembering where we were or what we were doing. “Thanks for the help.” I said, forcing myself to calm down.

He smiled back but pain was in his eyes. “You’re welcome, Mark.” He turned to go throw the bottles away. It wasn't what he wanted to hear at the moment.

I hated to see him so upset. If it seemed terrible, I didn't care, but I wanted to spoil him. Give him everything he could ever want just to keep happy, including my love. I just couldn't right now… “I think I'm going to keep this look!” I said as I let my hair fall to the side.

 

I was glad to finally see everything was working out, but that never lasts. Thomas pulled me aside to speak to me. I smiled warmly at him, but when I looked into his eyes I knew he had something to tell me. Call it brotherly instinct or just growing up with someone all your life. My smile faded as I asked, “What’s wrong Thomas?”

Thomas took a moment to look over at Jack and Alison. For a moment it became unclear who he was truly looking at though. He would occasionally glance at Jack as if to check that he wouldn’t then he would turn to Ali and his eye showed a glimmer of guilt when turning to Jack.

“I don’t know who else to tell Mark. I know that you and Jack are about to truly start a whole new life together and soon you’ll propose to him, which I fully support, little brother.” He said with a waning smile. “I just need to tell you this before you find out from anywhere else…”

This was a familiar term… “I just need to tell you this before you find out from anywhere else…” 

“What is it Jason?” I said in my, now, prepubescent voice. I looked up at my older brother, Thomas Jason Fischbach, from the foot of my bed. I don’t know why I bothered to look around my room. It was always the same.

My floor was dark mahogany with a green shag carpet bordering my bed, which matched the green shade of my sheets. Almost like sleeping on the one patch of grass in a meadow. Then surrounding us was the wallpaper that was designed to look like small shrubs to tall evergreens in the distance. The wallpaper was designed to look like the forest we live next to in Cincinnati, Ohio. The only contrast to the forest was where it faded to an inky black the somehow poured up to the roof, only lit by the glow in the dark stars. It was my personal galaxy. When I drift off far away I know I will always have my stars to return to. They were a place where my dreams of space don’t die.

“I was sleeping and you woke me.” I fussed. As a 7 year old, my sleep was everything.

“Sorry Marky. It’s just… I heard mom and dad again… I think it’s getting worse with them. My room is too close to theirs so I wanted to know… If I could… Stay here tonight.” He looked back at the door for some unknown reason. I didn’t know how to take it. This is the first time seeing my older brother act like this. I don’t like it. He’s the one person I look up to.

“Sure Jason…” I went back to sleep but that night changed a lot for me. Not even a week later, our parents got divorced. It somehow affected me in an unexpected way.

My dreams only became nightmares. I woke up from someone chasing me only to still see them in the darkness. I would wake up and have the feeling someone came in the room and I couldn’t do anything to stop them because my body was frozen. One night I even walked downstairs and started drawing strange figures in the middle of the night with no memory of why I came down in the first place.

Those once bright stars that protected me at night now only became taunting pieces of plastic to mock my collapsing world.

 

“I just need to tell you this before you find out from anywhere else…”

“What is it Thomas?” I said as I turned toward my brother.

My age is now 14. Mom left to the store only a short amount of time ago. She seemed to be in a hurry. It was strange to me became mom usually shops only twice a week for what we need. I didn’t mind. It gave me time to try using the computer and open up a chat room. I just started talking with this girl a few weeks ago at school and we recently started dating. I had a crush on her for a while and I finally made the first move.

“I know you’ve noticed something’s been up with mom lately. And Dee Dee hasn’t come to pick us up this week.” Thomas continued. I called him by his middle name ever since we changed schools and he started going by that. I assume he has his own reasons to go by it.

“Look Mark. We’re not little kids and I am going to tell you straight forward because that’s the right thing to do… It isn’t the easy thing to do and maybe that’s how I can tell it’s right.” He always started a soliloquy when things were a more serious topic. A trait I would inherit when I would grow to YouTube one day, my known vlogs of my tearful and heartfelt monologues.

“Just cut to it already Thomas.” I insisted, impatiently. I had no time for this. I turned back to the computer as he spoke.

Thomas made a low growl and stormed off before adding. “Well… Dad will be coming later and he wants to talk with you.”

It was all a haze. There was no emotion to be felt in the moment but somehow everything became foggy but clear. My dad was my mom’s first love so of course this put her off. Dee Dee had spent all her time with my dad, trying to find if this was truly happening. And Thomas was left with the sour job of delivering me, an angsty teen, to my dad.

Thomas had his turn first. Now it’s my turn. It began with a letter.

“Mark

… It can be scary… short to live …the doctors have confirmed … CANCER … don’t feel sad… So sorry … I love you …

Love you always my strong boy,

Dad”

He didn’t have long after that. What seemed like the worst was seeing my father, the greatest American patriot, in his own child’s eyes, fade into this feeble form that was almost unrecognizable toward the end. The night he passed away in my arms though, I saw him in all his glory once more.

“I love you, so much…” Gone.

The real worst thing was I couldn’t stop it. All I could do was watch the light in my dad drift away like a dying star. It doesn’t even truly feel like I told him goodbye to this day.

 

“I just need to tell you this before you find out from anywhere else…”

“Tell me what?” I smiled as continued walking on air. I was ready for it this time. I was a young 17 year old with my life ahead of me. I was a Junior at Rosewood Academy. Bob and Wade, my friends from my old high school, who also got transferred here to my new one, we going to come any minute from down the hall. No videos this night. Tonight was just your average drunk high school assholes having a fun night.

Tonight I was going to invite my girlfriend though. Everyone allowed me because I was a poet. I was a young lover who only breathed if the air was filled with the love of my Krystina and nothing more.

Thomas had always had to be the big brother and bearer of bad news. This was no exception. He explained how he heard her on the phone with someone. Romantically speaking the words I thought were only full of passion for me. He also heard on her intents to leave as soon as she can. The rest to say was history. 

All these moments flashed in an instant. How was this going to be any exception? You would think I’ve heard enough of that line to last me a lifetime, but to openly turn my pure heart into that of a black hole. That was what life planned to do to me.

I began to tremble. It was hard to press forward and ask what was it this time but I must know.

“What is it Thomas?” I asked, as I flinched slightly. Preparing for his daggers. Not actual daggers but his words which always struck me and killed me more each time we had this kind of moment.

He paused for a moment and took one indistinctive look at Jack and Ali before answering all my questions at once. “I-I think… I think I like Alison, Mark.”

“W-What?... T-That’s great! That amazing Thomas!” I hugged Thomas slowly. I didn’t know how to accept that. I knew it was okay. I was happy for them, but I didn’t want something bad to happen. It if doesn’t work between them both what the fuck will Jack and I do?

I let him go. “Did you tell her how you feel?” I asked.

“Just before I came to tell you. She’s been trying to make up for lost time.” He laughed softly. “I was too slow to read the hints she’s been dropping on me.”

Again, I was happy for them. Three months of living together was bound to rub off sometime. I looked back at Jack and Alison huddled together, talking in whispers. Sitting near the lake and under Jack’s favorite tree.

“Bob and Wade made it very clear that day they were here.” I smirked.

“I know, Mark. But I didn't ask her then.” He smiled.

There was new life in his eyes, a rebirth of hope and faith. He started to walk back to Alison and Jack, maybe to tell Jack this. I stood there looking at the bigger picture, one day Jack will deliver our baby. Alison and Thomas will eventually will settle down and raise their own family. Once all that is said and done, little feet running around the houses and yards.

“I know that you and Jack are about to truly start a whole new life together and soon you’ll propose to him, which I fully support, little brother.”

But first, I will honor Thomas’ wish.


	9. Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four months into Jack's pregnancy, also the day of their anniversary. Mark plans this whole day, starting off in the park. Jack gets a semi puzzling text from Alison. Mark proposes, ending off with Signe and Amy coming into town. What are the two girl's agendas, what does it mean for Jack?

I imagined only one baby for us, but I went to the appointment and it turns out that there are two. I am going to have a boy and a girl, twins. I am happy that I was almost there and ready to start loving them from here.

“Mr. McLoughlin, Mr. Fischbach, you are expecting healthy twins by August. One boy and one girl.” The doctor said to us.

Five months away...time really does fly fast. One minute I remember telling Mark I was pregnant to being four months in.

I lied in bed for a while longer, walking around took a lot out of me. But I was willing to pay the cost, today was one year with Mark.

Mark wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear. I had my eyes closed, so he might have thought I was asleep.

“I’ve waited so long for this day. Today I’ll finally show you just how much I love you.” Mark said to himself as his kissed the top of my head. “The sun has risen sweet angel. Does that make you stir or do wish to let the sun brighten my day instead?”

“Just give me a minute, i'm getting up.” I mumbled. I got up and looked at him. “What are we doing today?”

Mark leaned against the wall as he watched me getting ready. “Well I planned out a special day for our anniversary. We could go to that park that you like and spend some time together and then I wanted to take out to lunch. Then, to end the day, I got us tickets to a concert.” He grinned at me.

He had plans? The park, lunch, then a concert. I was stunned that he considered planning out this day, did he think about it when he was away from me?

I put on some torn jeans and a plain blue T-shirt. Simple and comfortable. “Alright, you hopeless romantic. Sweep me off of my feet with your special plans.” I smirked while taking his hand in mine.

Mark suddenly picked up, literally sweeping off my feet. “Then let’s go already.” He said before kissing me deeply.

I sighed, “Yeah. But put me down.” I didn't like the times he did this. He was trying too hard to impress me. “I have legs and arms, I can walk with you.” I said, clearly a little upset.

He put me down slowly. “Sorry. A-Are you ready to go?” Mark tried to keep his smile.

“Yeah. Let's go.” I forced myself to look at him.

He walked over and opened the door as I walked out. Then, before we left, he grabbed something and closed the door behind us. “Good… Hopefully I can still turn our day around for the better.”

I held his hand, looking at his expression. He was a mixture of anxiety and happiness, I wonder why that is. “Mark, quick question.”

His face turned severely serious, “Yeah, Jack?” He asked me.

“Why is it things I want to do, what I like to do? Why are any of the things you want to do not planned?” I said.

“Its my gift to you. I am celebrating being with you for a year...If it was the other way around, you would have done things I like.” He simply replied.

It made sense, he knows me well. I would have done a whole day filled with things he liked...which he was doing for me. I didn't like the idea of all this attention on me because I feel like I would only let him down.

We drove to the park and sat at our favorite oak tree. I sat down, my hands curving around my stomach. “I’ll be right back, I forgot something in the car.” Mark said and kissed me softly on the cheek.

I watched him go back then I looked up at the clouds. It was a beautiful day today, perfect for any outdoor activities. I smiled and rubbed my stomach, “What do you two think your daddy forgot?” I whispered.

I felt my phone buzz in protest, I grabbed it and read the screen.

Thomas and I are going to stop by later with some friends. Just don't get to upset over her…

Alison texted, I skimmed the message and put it back in my pocket.

Her? Who is she talking about?

Alison finally found someone in her life, but I didn't expect it to be Thomas! Not to be prejudiced against Mark’s family, just didn't see that one coming. Sure, they’re happy as couples go.

Mark came back and sat down next to me. “A pretty flower for the one I love.” He smirked and brought out a bouquet of my favorite flowers. Snapdragons.

I took the flowers and smiled at the thoughtful gesture. “I think someone is trying to be a little sweetheart…” I laughed and kissed him.

They were all in a different variety; red, blue, yellow, orange, pink, and purple. The way the sun illuminated the petals and made the flower even more vibrant than it was.

“Is it working? I hope so, I want to see you happy every minute, Jack.” He smiled.

I said, “Yes. But another question, Mark. I really want you to answer honestly.”

He remained curious, intrigued by my questions. “What is it, Jack?”

“Why haven't you announced that you love me to your fans? Its been a year and I still get comments on who’s baby I am pregnant with and I can't even say that it is yours! You need to tell them, stop hiding and own up to yourself!” I cried out, my mood changing. “I’m having twins and I can't even imagine how this is going to change our lives! We only were going to have one but turns out that its two!” I started crying.

I knew better than to tell him about this, but honestly its been a year that he held this back from every fan he has. I felt the tears rolling down my reddened cheeks and onto my stomach. I don't want to be living a lie anymore. I covered my face with my hands. Big sobs were crushing me and I couldn't stop it. My body was trembling so much that I was rocking back and forth.

I whispered, “I thought you loved me, Mark….”

Mark held onto me trying to stop me from trembling so much. He spoke softly but barely audible. “I do love you Jack. I didn’t mean to hurt you… I thought I was only protecting you from the fans… but after today, after what all of what today has to bring, I will tell them. No, we could tell them… Together… There’s no more denying everything I have with you…. It’s already been a year and everybody’s been waiting for the truth to come out, especially you. I think it’s time.”

I clutched his shirt tightly burying my face in his chest. I couldn’t stop crying. “I want to go home, Mark. I don’t want to be here anymore.” I don’t give a shit about plans, when do plans go right? Nobody can plan out their life.

He stared up at the sky, blankly, for a moment. “You know you look so beautiful here. When I saw you sitting here I swore I entered the Garden of Eden. We can forget the plans, all of them… but there’s one I can’t live without doing. Today’s my last chance. Please just let me do one last thing, right here, right now, before we go.” He begged me. Mark grabbed hold of my hands. He started to seem nervous about something.

I stared at him, waiting for whatever he was going to do. Why is he so adamant on doing this one thing? What could it possibly be? “Okay, Mark.”

“Sean… Since the first moment I saw you. I knew things were going to change in my life. I just didn’t know it would be for the better. When you first found me, I was an incomplete man. I was broken and I was lost. You saw that and yet you still loved me. I don’t deserve someone like you. After all I’ve ever put you through, but I won’t question it. Instead, everyday I show how grateful I am by trying my best to be a better Mark than the day before. And that’s only a fraction of the reasons I ask of you, today, one question. A question that will change your life, like you changed mine a year ago.”

Mark reached behind himself and brought out a small box, then he got down on one knee. “Sean William McLoughlin. I ask you, the love of my life forever, this one question... Will you marry me?” He asked, presenting me a ring, a symbol of his love to me.

No. I was so stupid! I ruined his plans to propose to me! I went over to him and looked at the ring, it was so beautiful. Did I really deserve someone like Mark? I wrapped my arms around him and pulled myself up. I kissed him passionately on the lips, whispering. “Yes, Mark. I will marry you.”

Mark held me close and kissed me on the forehead. “Thank you for making me the happiest man in the world, Jack. You don't know how much this means to me.”

I couldn't help but smile, the grin spreading across my face. “Am I going to see the ring? I think I deserve to see it!” I snickered.

Mark laughed, “Okay, Jack. It is now yours.” He grabbed my left hand and slipped the ring onto my finger. I watched him carefully, committing this moment to my memory. It was stupid of me to think that I could possibly let him down.

A black band shrouded in letters and emblems stared back at me.

Sean William McLoughlin-Fischbach

Inside.

Jackaboy and Markimoo

Septipiler Away!

The emblems or icons were of Tiny Box Tim and Septiceye Sam. The green eye pulsed of an actual substance, center of the entire ring, like a jewel. It was well thought out, beautiful as the man who gave it to me.

Mark was mine, forever. This moment, the ring, the proposal, this man in front of me proves my future filled with happiness.

These mood swings are a constant pain in my heart, I push my misery or anger to Mark. He suffers alongside me, sometimes….I wish I wasn't pregnant. But we are going to be a family and I know that isn't many chances we get to become a biological family.

Miracles do happen, the impossible happens, I was one example of that miracle. I am glad that Mark is the one I get to share those miracles with.

Mark placed his hand on my stomach, “Is that true...about you having twins?” He said.

I grinned, Mark’s attention span was that of a six year old. “Yes, Markimoo. A girl and a boy, a dad to two kids.”

He smiled, “I like the name Calypso for a girl. Unique like us.”

I placed my hand on top of his, “Sam for a boy, Septiceye Sam!”

He ran his fingers through my vibrant green hair. “You were plotting to use that name since the beginning, Jack!” He picked me up and carried me to the car.

I nuzzled my face against his chest, “You don't have any evidence. I am innocent until proven guilty!”

He laughed, the sound vibrating his whole body. I was jostled a bit by his laugh, which only made him hold me closer. “I'll give you your evidence…” He kissed me passionately.

I grabbed his hair and pulled on it, forgetting where we were and how I was carried. Mark put me down and continued to kiss me fiercely.

“Now… Do you still want to go home? We can tell everyone, everything! All the great news, I promise. We really don’t have to finish the day.” He asked me.

My head started to spin from losing my breath. I nodded, “Sure. Where would you like to start?”

He grinned at me. “Where would I like to start? Well I would like to start by taking you home if that's what you mean.” Mark held onto the hand that he put the ring on. Then he picked up my flowers and handed them to me. “Don’t forget these. I just wish I could have found you a flower that truly matched your beauty.”

I grabbed the flowers, smiling. “But I like Snapdragons. They are my favorite. You are the one spoiling me and it's only going to get worse if you keep buying stuff!....but I don't mind if you do…” I snickered. “But I meant, on what to do. Sharing the news.”

“We can start from the beginning. First we tell them about us and how it’s true that we are a couple. Then we can move on to talking about our children together. Oh I can just imagine the subs losing it at this point. I really should’ve told them earlier… And then, as if that wasn’t enough, we can tell them how we’re engaged now.” He covered part of his face with his hand. “It seems like a lot of news to just suddenly confess to. I should apologize for keeping them in the dark.”

I held him close, trying to uncover his face. But he was stronger so my attempts were naught. “But it's all going to work out in the end. Right?”

We made it home and prepared to get the house ready for Alison and Thomas.

A knock came from the front door, signalling someone’s arrival. Mark opened the door, “Happy anniversary, Mark and Jack!” A group of people said.

I looked up and saw Bob, Mandy, Wade, Molly, Felix, Cry, Ken, Phil, Dan, Arin and Danny. All of our friends. Everyone showed up just to wish us good luck on our anniversary.

Ken smiled, “Are we going to be blessed with your presence at PAX East this year, Mark? Since the whole ‘I have a big ego.’ thing.”

Mark pulled me close, “Yes, you’ll be seeing me and Jack there. But first! I proposed to Jack!” He extended my hand to let everyone see the engagement ring.

Molly and Mandy gushed over the pure onyx decaled band. All the guys congratulated Mark on grabbing the courage to ask me. Alison and Thomas were missing this, where were they?

Mark opened the door once again. Revealing my sister, Thomas, a blonde girl, and...Signe. My ex-girlfriend. The air hitched up in my throat, causing me paralyzed to breathe. Mark squeezed my hand.

I hissed at Ali, “How could you, Alison! Bringing her!” I pointed to Wishu, harshly.

She flipped her platinum blond hair, ringlets like I remembered. “Didn't know you were driving stick as well, Sean.” Signe smiled.

Hate coiled in the pit of my stomach, “I remember you playing sticks and stones, didn't stop you from cheating.”

Thomas intervened, forcing a smile. “Alright, you two...enough of the bad blood. Today is not the day, its your anniversary, Jack.”

Right, my anniversary. I gripped Mark’s hand tighter. Forcing all of my hatred, burying deep down inside. He turned us to our other friends, walking slowly. “I'm guessing you don't want to talk about it.” He whispered.

“I’ll explain it later.” I said.

Arin and Danny were the first ones to talk to us, “Its been too long, guys. We need to hang out more,” Arin said.

Danny nodded, tucking a lock of hair behind his ear. “Four months.”

Mark grinned, “Alright, just for you, Danny.”

I noticed out of the corner of my peripheral vision, Dan and Phil were arguing over something. I kissed Mark on the cheek and went over to them, “What is going on, guys?” I asked.

“Nothing, just trying to decide what to post on the gaming channel.” Phil said.

“Phil has this whole idea that we should do a whole month filled with a specific theme for the games we would play.” Dan said.

Mark came over, “What’s going on here?”

“Just a little fight over videos, nothing big.” I answered.

Mark sighed and kissed me on the head. “Okay, Jack. Just don't get hurt.”

“Okay.” I promised.

Alison’s other friend, the blonde came by and wrapped an arm around Mark’s arm. “Mark! There you are! I was beginning to worry that you forgot about me!” She smiled at him and gave me a cold look.

“Oh! This is your fiancee! Its nice to meet you, Jack. I’m Amy.” She hugged me. “Mm. Pity you can't run after Mark. You don't deserve him.” She whispered in my ear. Her brown eyes regarded me with judgement. I felt a twinge of pain on my side, Amy let go.

In her hand was a syringe, small enough to conceal in her sleeve. I tried to tell Mark, but words failed me.

They both left to go look around the house. Her voice reminded me of the dream I had.

“Mark….” I called out to him.

Mark kept running towards the girl that I barely made out a silhouette. Her hair whipped around her face, long beach blonde hair. In the darkness, I only saw Mark...my love. Nothing else mattered, but now he is leaving me.

“Don't run away from me...i’m afraid of the dark…” I whispered, trying to run after him. I will catch up, I had to. I was afraid of darkness, swallowing me whole. 

My legs couldn't move faster than a slow walk, watching him move farther away.

“Mark, it's cold….” I shivered. “Mark, stop running away...I love you, come back to me….”

He reached her. I lost and I couldn't do anything.

“Jack? Are you okay?” Phil asked me.

I started to fall in the bottomless abyss. There was nothing for me anymore. Mark left and I let him. Letting the tendrils of darkness consume me, I fell deeper.

I fell back, feeling empty...hollow. Dan caught me in his arms, screaming Mark’s name. Her words punched straight into my heart. You don't deserve him. Many times over, I heard those words. Yami and now Amy.

I was passed over to Mark’s arms, carrying me outside. “You better stay with me, Jack! Promise me you’ll fight, you Irish bastard!” The air felt comforting, cold as my heart. Feeling warm on my skin. “I love you, Jack...I need you.”

My eyes started to close, slipping into unconsciousness.

My purpose in the world is now gone, she cut the crimson cables holding me to my future husband.


	10. Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark posts a vlog, recapturing the details over the past year with Jack. He visits Jack in the hospital, praying he'll be awake by the next day.

I went to the studio inside, right next to our bedroom. I sat down at the desk in front of the computer. I set up everything, without Jack.

I took a few deep breaths. I reflected on everything that led me here and not just the incidences that happened at our home or at Rosewood, but all the events of my life. My parents were on all different types of birth controls and yet I was still conceived. Then I was born to an unlikely pair of parents, in an unlikely destination. That proved later to be a problem for them. My brother and I were the audience, with front row seats, to our parent’s “show.” They were divorced before the cursed word could even be said.

Divorce… It is just a word, isn’t it? Like how love, marriage, commitment, desires are. These are all words, but with their own meanings. Could such a performance have encore in my life? With Jack, I will never let it happen. I will let a various words describe my future marriage, but divorce will not be one.

The video started. A live audience, one that is ready to view every last detail of my life that I perform for them. “Hello everybody.” I said in a cool voice, greeting my subscribers… my understanding friends, with my friendly smile. “My name is Markiplier… on a usual daily basis but for this moment now, I’m speaking to you as Mark Edward Fischbach.”

I took a short breath before continuing. “I need to be honest, and apologize to you guys. Honesty is a valued treasury and it’s what I started this channel with. I was truthful and honest with everybody since the beginning… except for a while I started hiding something from you. It was not because of anything you guys did. I was just fearful of how dubious you would be of the new Mark I have become. For more than a year, I’ve kept a huge portion of my personal life private. And…”

“… It’s time to tell you… A little more than a year ago, I lived, in a dorm, at Rosewood Academy. I was alone. My mood became melancholic. I was going through some tough times and some of you even began to take notice. I was ready to…” My voice broke slightly. I always got emotional when talking to the subs. It was when we all felt most connected to each other. I didn’t feel completely comfortable telling anyone all the dark details that followed my depression.

“… To quit YouTube. “ I continued to talk. “Then one fortunate day. One day I’ll never forget, for all my life, the love of my life moved in the same hallway as mine.” A smile spread across my face at the memory. Hanging out with Jack. Seeing him when he dyed his hair. Doing our first live stream. Seeing him in class and going on our secluded dates. Months of just Jack and I.

“And I was afraid, at first, but over time I started to develop feelings for them.” I said through tears. “Ugh! I’m just a blubbering baby. I don’t mean to get so nostalgic and sentimental, but I’m really happy with them.” I said. I know “them” seems ambiguous, but it’s only until I get everything out in the open. “Now we’re in a committed relationship. And, before, we continue, I want you to meet my love…”

Here it comes. Act 1 is over. Intermission has passed… Act 2 is just about to begin. “Sean William McLoughlin.” I looked off camera, reminding myself that he wasn't here to say anything.

“And, for all of you still with us, as I said, there is still more to say.” I held onto Jack’s face engraved in my memory. He was a cure to whenever I felt nervous or anxious. But he is nowhere to be found. “We are going… to have… twins!” I announced.

“Lastly, what you don’t know is, today is our anniversary. Our one year anniversary, to be more specific. What is so significant about today is, I finally realized something. Dear beautiful boy, sweet wondrous man. I was more than fortunate to receive your light in my dark abyss and for you to bring more to my life. You are the other father of my children and the only one I desire. This is who Jack… Sean is to me. That is why I asked him today to be mine. In a seemingly pious way, for all eternity, in this life and all that follow. Which he answered...”

“He said yes…” I paused, tears falling down slowly. I needed to be strong. “So, to wrap this up, I've done these types videos before. Videos where I sit down and have a real talk with you guys. Usually it where I talk to you about the fan base or issues. It happens in rare occasions I talk about myself, but this is one of them.” It always felt a bit uncomfortable when I did but I had to sometimes. Fuck it! I decided to speak directly from my heart.

“To me, it does not matter to me what race, ethnicity, sex, sexuality, gender, age, background, or anything else that can qualify to ‘separate’ us. It does not matter to me at all… I'm hoping it's mutual to me because I love you guys and I hope you can accept the fact that we, as humans, that we're always and consistently changing… And I recently learned something new about myself. I am changing as well. From the stupid silly YouTuber of 2013, to now… I can just imagine the multitude of reaction both positive and negative impacts this will have not only on mine and Jack's public lives and appearance but our private ones as well. And the effects it will have on you guys. I just hope we can respect each other enough to support each other and our life choices…”

I have nothing left for them. This is it. They can accept us or not. I am no longer just a puppet to their performances. “I know you might be wondering where Jack is right now….he isn't here, he's in the hospital recovering from his accident earlier today. I’ll keep you guys updated on his progress until I know….”

“So thank you all for listening and thank you all for still being here with us if you wish to continue. And as always, I will see YOU... in the next video! Buh-Bye!”

 

I kept staring at him. A low and steady beat was the only thing that broke the silence. It was different. I was used to him bringing me out of gloomy moments like this. I held my hands together, interlocking my fingers, while I rested my head next to him. There was no emotion, no interruptions, nothing. Just Jack, the low beeping, and me.

“I can’t believe that!” I gasped. “You seriously started a channel yourself too?!” I smiled at Amy. She was one of Alison’s friends.

She moved a piece of hair behind her ear. I didn’t want to tell that her hair was slightly fucked-up. Glad she fixed it. “Yeah I did! You really think it’s fascinating?” She smiled as she looked down. I didn’t get why people did that. I’ve seen her do it a million times. “Maybe we could do collaborations together sometime.” She suggested looking back at me into my eyes.

Amy was really close to me. I’d love to play with her sometime! “Sure Amy! You know you’re like the little sister I never have. Jack and I would love to play with you. I’ll just have to tell him.” I agreed as I took a sip from my drink.

I heard a low sigh followed the sound of my name being called. I rushed over. I knew it had to be urgent. There I felt all the color flush from my face. Everyone was passing around me in a rush, screaming and saying something but I could make out anything. I looked at Jack, passed out, and rushed down to his side.

“Jack?” I asked in my perplexed state. How can this be?! I had just talked to him! He was fine only a few moments ago! “You better stay with me, Jack! Promise me you’ll fight, you Irish bastard!” I shouted as I lifted his limp body. “Come on Jack! Wake up!” I begged him but eyes refused to flutter even the slightest. “I love you, Jack...I need you.”

People were panicking. I paid no attention to them I walked over to my car. Alison walked by me and opened the door to the back. I placed him in gently in the backseat with her. “Oh God Jack please wake up!” She was sobbing heavily as she held onto him, trying to wake him.

I rushed to the driver’s seat and hopped in. As I started the car, the passenger door opened. Thomas buckled in and I booked it. “What happened Mark?!” He asked, concerned for Jack.

“I don’t know. Shut up. I need to focus.” I said bluntly. I was staring ahead at the road. I knew where I was going, it didn’t need to silent, but I didn’t feel like talking.

Alison had called and as soon as we got there paramedics were ready to assist us. I followed and held onto Jack’s hand. He was still wearing the ring. I thought of the inscription, Sean William McLoughlin-Fischbach.

One of them stopped me as we walked. “I’m sorry Sir, no one may see him right now”

I growled at him. He didn’t seem bothered, absolutely numb to everything. “I’m his fiancé and I demand to see him!” I tried pushed passed him to continue forward, but someone grabbed me. I turned back and was glaring at the first person I saw. It was Thomas.

“Mark. I know this is hard for you, but-“ I cut him off before he could continue.

“No you don’t!” I snapped. “None of you do!”

Alison walked over. “Mark! You need to calm down.” She yelled at me.

I started to laugh. This is ridiculous. “I need to calm down?! No! What I need is Jack!” I turned away from them and found someone to help me. “When can I go in?” I asked impatiently.

I had waited there for half an hour, pacing up and down the hall. Ali and Thomas gave me my distance. I could still see them watching me from afar. Finally they let me in. I walked in and paused. Jack lied there, still unable to wake up. I walked over and held his hand.

“H-Happy Anniversary… I love y-you Jack.” I kissed his lips softly. I wanted him to wake and return his affection, but this wasn’t a fairy tale. I hope you can hear this. Please hear this. “I need you to hear this. I love you Jack. I don’t know what happened and I wasn’t there to help you!” My voice began to break I went silent and spoke in a hush. “I’m sorry. I had promised to protect you and I let this happen. I’m sorry Jack… Do you hear me? I just need a small God damn sign that you can hear me.” I started to sob next to him.

This brought me little to no comfort. If anything, being next to him and knowing that he’s here, but not, made me feel worse. A doctor walked into the room.

“Mr… Fischbach?” She asked me, as she reviewed her reports on her clipboard.

I looked up at her. I was still hunched over and sunk in by Jack’s side. “Yes, I’m Mark Fischbach.” I answered.

“Good. Mr. Fischbach, your family helped fill out everything we just needed to verify everything checks out.” She walked over to Jack and check the monitor attached to him. She scribbled a few things down and turned back to me. “Everything seems fine. Was your spouse taking any prescribed medications or other narcotics we should know of during the time of the incident?”

“No. Jack’s not like that.” She moved to the bed and started shining a small light to check his eyes, giving him a small procedural check-up. “Does he suffer from any vital failures, kidney failure, anemic issues, heat stroke or other possible illness and diseases?” She continued to pester me.

“No.” I answered shortly. She clearly didn’t ask for my whole life story just a simple yes and no will suffice for now.

She removed her stethoscope and listened carefully to Jack’s heart then she listened to our children before removing it and wrapping it around her neck again. “Is it possible Sean might ingested something during the time and have had an allergic reaction, gone into epileptic shock, or possibly might have had a panic attack?”

“No! And I don’t see how you, wasting your time on asking me these questions, is any help. If you had just asked I could’ve summed it up that he doesn’t have any of that shit and I wasn’t with him during the time so I’m practically of no help in the first place!” I turned before she could see me scowling, I sighed and leaned my head next to his arm. “I wasn’t there to help him.” I whispered.

“Look, Sir, there is obviously something wrong, but everything we’ve tested for has come back negative. His condition is a more delicate one. It’s harder for us to determine what could have possibly caused this. This puts the lives of your fiancé and your children in danger.” She explained.

It hadn’t crossed my mind. Our children! My heart was dying. I slumped over, silently pleading for him just to wake any moment.

“We’ll do everything we can to help.” She paused for a moment to allow me to take it all in. “Visiting hours will be done shortly. You can come back to visit tomorrow.” She said, leaving us alone.

Occasionally Thomas and Ali would come in and check on Jack. I never left his side until it was time for us to leave. I drove us home. None of us even spoke a word the whole time. Alison and Thomas walked next door to their home. I walked into mine.

All the guests had gone already. The house was so different from earlier. So full of life and joy. Now it’s welcoming silence reminded me of a ghost town. I sat on the couch. Chica curled up at my feet.

 

Next day, I went to go see Jack again. I held onto his hand and touched his face, praying that he wakes up today. “M-Mark…” Jack whispered. I perked up and stared at Jack, not believing what I just heard.

“Jack?! What is it Jack?” I asked desperately. He’s waking up. “I’m right here Jack!” I grabbed his hands.

“I-I love you….” He breathed. “A-Always…”

I started crying. “I love you too Jack! I love you!” I looked at him. He still had his eyes closed. “Jack?”

Nothing, not a single word. “Why won't you answer me, Jack!?” The steady beep of his heart escalated. 90….103...116….123… I ran to the button next to his board filled with all of the hospital information, trying to diagnose what he has.

Thirty seconds passed by and a group of nurses followed by a doctor came to check on him. 120...114….100...78...56...

His heart was failing, he was dying. “Take Mr. Fischbach to the waiting room.” The doctor snapped. One of the nurses lead me outside of the room. She was nervous, shaken by the situation.

“We’ll do everything we can, Mr. Fischbach.” She told me.

I watched as she went right back into Jack’s room. I can't handle seeing him like this...maybe taking my mind off will help.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update this work as soon as I finish the next chapter. See you soon BabyBlues!


End file.
